First Kisses
by LobsterLobster
Summary: This is a collection of the many different ways Rick and Michonne might share their first kiss. Chapter 21: The long days on the road are wearing on Michonne. Rick attempts to encourage her.
1. Chapter 1 - Something Sweet

First Kisses

Summary: This story is going to be a series of one-shots. Each chapter will be a new possible romantic moment. I hope you like it!

A/N: The first chapter features Richonne! Actually most of my ideas revolve around Rick and Michonne, but I may add stories for other pairings too!

…

Chapter 1 – Something Sweet

Rick stood up and looked around the small church house. The festive atmosphere had died down as people started to settle in for the night.

Gabriel passed around some spare blankets then retreated to his office. Abraham was busy cleaning their weapons, making sure everything was in working order. Daryl and Carol were talking quietly on the last pew by the door. Sasha and Bob were cuddled up together on two benches pushed close for a makeshift bed.

Judith was sleeping in her little cardboard box turned crib. Carl sat beside her, munching on the last few roasted pecans. The sight of his two children together warmed Rick's heart. He was proud of how Carl had stepped up and taken on more responsibility in caring of his sister.

In the morning they would gather up their supplies and set off on their journey. Rick knew he would feel better the further they got away from Terminus and anyone who might still be alive back there.

Rick slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket to check that he still had it.

He walked to the rear of the church and opened one of the large double doors to see Michonne sitting on the top step, assault rifle resting across her knees. She had volunteered to take the first watch.

"Hey," she greeted him, moving her gun to the side so Rick could sit down beside her.

They were quiet for a while, watching the dark woods around the church.

Michonne didn't need to ask why he'd come out there. During those weeks on the road to Terminus, they'd developed a routine. After Carl fell asleep, they would keep watch together for a while before whoever had decided to take the first shift would tell the other to get some rest.

It was a comfortable habit and most days it was the only time that they had a few minutes of peace together.

"Do you think it's true," Michonne spoke up, "that there's a cure?"

"Of course I want it to be true," she continued, "Maggie, Glenn, Bob, they all seem to believe it. But what do you think?"

Rick paused before answering, "I don't know if it's true or not. I can't get much of a read on Eugene yet… It is a little hard to believe, after everything we've seen, you know?"

Rick was thinking about what he'd seen in Atlanta, how the streets of the city were full of walkers, and of what Dr. Jenner had said at the CDC. But then again, after the Governor had rolled a tank over the prison fences, Rick had thought he would never see the rest of his family again and here they were.

"If you're not sure about DC, why did you agree to go?" Michonne asked, looking at him directly. She wasn't accusing, just curious.

Rick put his hands in his pockets and answered thoughtfully, "The most important thing now is that we all stick together. We can't get separated again. And we need to put as much distance between us and Terminus as we can. North is as good a direction as any."

Michonne nodded and they fell into an easy silence again, thinking their own thoughts. The moon was bright in the sky.

"I got something for you," Rick said casually.

Surprised, Michonne looked at him curiously. It was strange to hear that phrase. A lighthearted surprise was something that belonged in the old world.

"What?" she asked.

Rick grinned slyly and pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding it out to her.

"Whoa! Where did you find this?" Michonne gasped, picking up the bag of Hershey's Kisses.

"It was in the stuff from the food pantry," Rick said, pleased with her reaction.

She tore the bag open and inspected the contents. They appeared intact, dry and only moderately misshapen from melting and re-solidifying.

"And you hid it?" Michonne asked, "For me?"

Rick nodded; thrilled that he could get her to smile like that. She usually reserved her brightest smiles for when she was goofing around with Carl, so Rick was proud that he'd finally earned one for himself.

"You're a sneaky one, Rick Grimes," she teased, "You weren't even going to share with Carl?"

Rick laughed, "I thought you'd appreciate it most. And besides, I know you'll share with Carl anyway."

"Thank you," Michonne said as she unwrapped a candy and popped it in her mouth, savoring the sweetness.

Glancing up to make sure that the coast was still clear, Michonne reached into the little bag of chocolates.

"Rick, do you want a kiss?"

Rick's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. _Was this it?_ He was caught off guard but there was really only one answer to that question and he knew he had to say it while he had the chance.

"Yes," Rick answered in a soft tone.

Michonne turned to look at him directly and at the same moment that Rick realized she was talking about a Hershey's kiss, Michonne realized that he thought she was talking about a real kiss.

The warrior woman broke into a smile, "I meant a chocolate kiss!"

"Yeah, I know, I want a chocolate kiss," Rick recovered clumsily, "that's what I meant."

He reached for the bag of candies, trying to play it cool, but she pulled it just out of his reach.

"No you didn't," Michonne said and her small smile was a little bit amused and a little bit something else.

Rick's words froze in his throat. Her face was only inches away from his and the softness of the moonlight on her skin made it hard to look away.

Before Rick could properly process what was happening, Michonne leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

She pulled away slowly, eyes searching Rick's face for confirmation that she'd done the right thing.

He wasn't moving but the kiss felt like a physical jolt to his mind, like when he was a kid standing on the very edge of the diving board, jumped once, twice, that was too high, the water was too far below, felt himself about to fall but stopped himself just before he was too far over.

"Sorry," Michonne said and turned her head away, mistaking his hesitation for a rejection.

_You climbed all the way up here, you wanted to do this. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just jump already!_

Finally, Rick's thoughts lurched back into gear.

"Michonne," he'd always secretly loved saying her name.

He touched her cheek and gently turned her face back towards him. She looked uncertain but didn't stop him. Rick purposefully closed the space between them. The kiss was tentative at first but turned warm and lingering as he felt her relax.

"Michonne…" he said, resting his forehead against hers, "I wanted to tell you thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For always standing by my side, for being there for Carl, it means everything. I know I don't say this kind of thang much but I need you to know that I don't ever take you for granted."

"That was beautiful, Rick," she smiled affectionately, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, anyway."

A breeze ruffled the trees across the street, reminding them both that the peaceful night could change at any moment.

Michonne took Rick's hand and draped his arm around her shoulders. They sat close together, drawing comfort from each other.

"This is nice," Michonne said quietly.

Rick wasn't sure if she meant sitting there with his arm around her, or that he had finally, albeit inadvertently, revealed his feelings for her, or just having four walls and roof to spend the night in.

_Maybe all of it._ Rick smiled. He threaded his fingers through hers.

"So, are you going to give me a chocolate or not?"

…

The End!

A/N: Poor Rick got caught off guard and ended up confessing his love!

As far as the show goes, I think the only thing keeping Rick and Michonne from getting together is they're constantly running and fighting to survive. I don't think Rick will let his guard down enough until they find somewhere safe to live, but that doesn't mean we won't get some Richonne family bonding moments along the way! I'm optimistic here!


	2. Chapter 2 - Close Your Eyes

Summary: Michonne returns to the prison with a surprise for Rick.

A/N: This one-shot was my submission to the Holiday Exchange 2014 Collection posted by PrintDust! This was my prompt: Rick, Michonne, sparks fly… Convenient, huh? (considering that's the summary of about 95% of my stories anyway, haha) Go check out the other Fic Exchange stories too!

….

Close Your Eyes

It was late afternoon when then prison gates clanked shut behind the pick-up truck. Michonne drove up the hill to the parking area near the cell blocks. Glenn and Maggie jumped out to start unloading.

"Daddy, you won't believe what we found!" Maggie called.

Hershel headed over from where he had been helping Carol set up for the evening meal.

Michonne retrieved her sword from the rack at the back of the truck cab and walked around to the back of the truck.

She let down the tailgate and pulled one of the full canvas bags to the edge, checking that the contents were safe and sound.

Carol came over to help them unload, smiling when she saw what they'd brought, but Michonne paused, looking around to see if anyone else was coming.

She'd gotten used to the sight of Carl running to greet her, followed shortly by Rick, whenever she returned from a trip outside the prison fences, but now the father and son duo were nowhere to be seen.

_Carl must have finished his chores and gone inside. But where is –_

"Rick's over there," Hershel supplied as if he had read her mind, nodding towards the garden with a knowing smile.

Michonne smiled her thanks and looked back at the row of canvas bags in the back of the truck. She scooped up a handful of blueberries and walked casually across the gravel driveway.

It was late summer and the corn stalks had grown tall. Michonne wandered through the rows slowly, enjoying the peace, before she found what she was looking for.

Rick Grimes knelt in the dirt, digging up weeds and tossing them aside, humming along to the music playing in his ears. Michonne reached out her hand to tap him on the shoulder.

"Oh!" he startled, dropping his trowel and fumbling to turn off his mp3 player as he stood up.

"You're back," Rick looked at her happily, "I, uh, didn't hear the gate."

"I got you something," Michonne smiled coyly.

Rick looked curious but also like he was trying hard not to look too curious.

"Close your eyes," Michonne instructed.

"What?" Rick frowned.

"You heard me," Michonne repeated, unable to hide a grin, "Close your eyes. Trust me."

"Alright," Rick agreed hesitantly.

He closed his eyes, shifted his feet uncertainly.

"Open your mouth," Michonne directed.

"Now, hold on," Rick peeked open one eye, having second thoughts about whether he wanted to play this game.

"Come on, Rick, just do it," she said, "It'll be good, I promise."

"Okay," he said slowly, closing his eyes again.

He opened his mouth slightly and Michonne took her hand out from behind her back. She chose a plump blueberry and popped it into Rick's mouth, watching his face expectantly.

Rick's trepidation gave way to pleasure as he realized what it was.

"I can't tell you the last time I ate a blueberry," Rick's smile sparkled in his eyes.

"We stumbled across a farm," Michonne said, popping a few berries into her mouth.

Rick shifted closer to her and put his hand under her hand that was holding the berries. He picked another blueberry to eat.

"We picked as much as we could before too many walkers showed up," Michonne explained while they shared the little stash of fruit, "maybe we'll go back again, bring some bushes for you to plant here."

"I'd love that," Rick said, and Michonne belatedly realized that they'd eaten all of the berries but he was still holding her hand.

There was something about the blue sky summer sunshine and the way Rick's eyes crinkled when he smiled at her and the reassuring warmth of his hand on hers that made Michonne feel like, after all those long months of wandering, that this, right here, was where she belonged.

_This is home now_, the small voice in her head whispered, and in that moment she believed it.

And so, she didn't pull away when Rick tilted his head the way he did when he was thinking hard about something, looked her directly in the eyes, and moved to kiss her. In fact, she even stood on her toes just a little bit and tilted her chin up to meet his kiss.

She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. The kiss was sweet and warm, promising many more in the future, and tasted faintly of blueberries, which Michonne decided right then and there were her favorite fruit.

The End!


	3. Chapter 3 - Dare

Dare

Summary: Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Daryl are on their way to Terminus. They have a long journey ahead of them and, to pass the time, Michonne and Carl play a game.

A/N: Here is a nice fluffy story to cheer you up while we wait for new episodes (where, hopefully, we'll finally see more Michonne)! Enjoy! :)

…..

Another day of walking stretched before them, another day closer to Terminus and the promise of shelter, community, all of it if it was true, but still several days away.

They stayed more or less on the railroad tracks during the days, plodding along, not in any huge hurry. Michonne didn't mind the slower pace. It gave them a little time to catch their breath before jumping into another big unknown.

Rick never complained, but he was still feeling the lingering effects of his fight with the Governor. And Daryl, before it was all over, had taken quite a beating from the thugs a few nights ago.

They kept moving because they had no other choice, and Terminus was as good a goal as any.

Michonne and Carl came up with a game to pass the time, to entertain themselves and, more importantly, to take Carl's mind off of things.

Once again, Michonne and Carl walked carefully, placing one foot directly in front of the other, arms outstretched to balance on the railroad beams. Carl had quickly gotten quite good at balancing on the thin beam.

Michonne focused on the task at hand, walking confidently, keeping pace with Carl, careful not to overcorrect her balance. She had long since given up trying to startle Carl, since it usually backfired. Their competition was more serious now. She settled for occasionally making weird faces, which usually got Carl to laugh and once or twice he had laughed so hard that he miss-stepped and fell off the beam.

"This is too easy," Michonne said suddenly, "I think we should make it harder." _You keep beating me!_

Moving carefully, Michonne turned her feet and twisted her body so that she was walking backwards.

"Hey, good luck with that," Carl said, smiling, refusing to take the bait.

Michonne frowned. Walking backwards was more difficult than she'd thought. Things were going well for a few minutes but then the beam started to curve a bit and Michonne's boot slid off the metal. She waved her arms a bit, trying to regain her balance, then gave up as her foot landed on the ground.

Carl smiled triumphantly.

"So, what's it gonna be this time," he asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm," Michonne considered, "Dare."

They both walked on the wooden railroad ties now, almost catching up to Rick and Daryl. Daryl fell in beside them, acting like he wasn't curious about their game.

"Something new, though," Michonne told Carl, thinking back over their usual list of dares; sing the little teapot song with motions, eat the next bug that you find, do a funny dance.

"I can tell you right now, I am not eating another centipede. I'm not _that_ hungry," Michonne said.

"Okay, okay, I'll think of something new," Carl agreed.

They walked on for a while as Carl thought of a new dare. The rules were pretty simple. It couldn't be something that might actually hurt someone and had to be relatively quiet. Anything else was fair game.

"I've got something," Daryl spoke up for the first time, looking at Michonne with something close to mischief in his eyes. _Oh man, I'm in for it now._

"What?" Carl asked.

Daryl leaned down a bit and whispered something in Carl's ear.

"You sure?" Carl asked uncertainly.

Daryl nodded, "I'm sure. Trust me."

Carl thought about it a bit then decided he agreed. An impish smile spread across his features.

Michonne sighed in mock resignation. _How bad could it be?_

"Alright, what's the verdict?" she eyed Daryl suspiciously.

Carl glanced at Rick, a few yards ahead of them and just out of immediate earshot, then back at Michonne.

"I dare you to kiss my dad," Carl said.

"Wait, what?" Michonne wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"You have to kiss my dad!" Carl said again, "A real kiss, on the lips."

Michonne hesitated, suddenly and uncharacteristically nervous.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Carl," she tried to dissuade him.

"A dare is a dare. You have to do it," Carl said boldly.

"Carl…" Michonne stalled. Great, now even Daryl was openly smirking at her.

"Are you afraid?" Carl challenged, enjoying her discomfort more than he should.

"No," she replied tartly.

"Then are you saying you would rather eat another centipede?" Carl asked smugly, "Because I'm sure I can find one around here…"

"Fine! I'll do it," Michonne relented, glaring at Carl and Daryl. _It's no big deal. It's just a game._

Michonne picked up her pace, closing the distance between herself and Rick. _Relax. It's not like you haven't thought about it before, anyway…._

Now walking beside Rick, Michonne glanced behind her. Daryl and Carl were hanging back a bit. Carl had a huge smirk on his face. Daryl gave her an encouraging thumbs-up. She rolled her eyes and ignored them.

Just play it cool. You can do this. It's no big deal, she attempted to quiet the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey," Rick said lightly, "You lose again?"

"Yeah," Michonne said, making a face.

Rick smiled. He walked with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. _Stop it. Since when do I get nervous?_

"Your son has excellent balance," Michonne said, stalling, "You should be proud."

Rick smiled again, blue eyes twinkling curiously, "What'd he trick you into doing this time?"

_It's only a dare. Just do it. Don't think and just do it. _

Michonne stopped walking.

Confused, Rick stopped too, "What is it?"

Michonne took a deep breath and let it out, gathering her resolve. She stepped closer to Rick, reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. She hesitated for a second but Rick didn't move, didn't say anything; he waited. _It's been years since I kissed someone…_

Standing on her toes just enough to reach, Michonne leaned in close and kissed Rick on the lips. She lingered a fraction longer than she would have if it was only a dare, if it didn't mean anything.

Before she could pull away and laugh it off, maybe say 'that was some dare, huh?' she felt Rick's lips pressing back against her own. And just like that, her carefully guarded control slipped from her shoulders like a discarded robe. Rick felt so close, and real, and warm, and this was exactly what she wanted. Unafraid, Michonne moved a hand to touch his face and kissed him deeply, losing track of the seconds swirling by them.

They pulled apart slowly, almost reluctant to yield to reality.

Whoohoo – Daryl whistled from somewhere behind them.

_Oh, God!_ Michonne felt a huge rush of embarrassment. _I did not just do that!_ Without looking back at Daryl and Carl, Michonne turned on her heels and set off at a brisk pace along the train tracks. _Be cool._

"Terminus isn't getting any closer," she called.

….

A/N: I might make a Part 2 for this chapter, to see Rick's reaction…we'll see.

I still think Rick and Michonne are going to get together. There's all the interviews hinting about it, all the scenes with Michonne taking care of Carl and little Judith, how Rick never makes a decision until he talks it over with Michonne first, Rick asking her if she misses the sword…it makes sense! (But then again, I was also optimistic that Beth was going to live…bah.)


	4. Chapter 4 - Dare - Part 2

Previously on The Walking Dead – First Kisses: Carl dared Michonne to kiss his dad (a real one, on the lips!) and she accepted the challenge.

A/N: You asked for it, and here it is! Rick is always so serious, so it was fun to write something a little more lighthearted for him. I hope you like it!

…..

Dare – Part 2

Rick Grimes opened his eyes slowly. He stared, hypnotized by the soft look in Michonne's deep brown eyes. He rarely got to look at her so closely; he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He felt the lingering hum of her kiss on his lips, like the buzz of cicadas on the first day of summer.

He was a heartbeat away from pulling her into his arms and kissing her again when Daryl's loud whistle broke the spell.

Rick winced in embarrassment. In those few seconds, he'd all but forgotten about Daryl and Carl.

Michonne spun away from him and sauntered off along the railroad tracks, saying 'let's get a move on' or something along those lines.

Daryl and Carl started walking again, Daryl patting Rick on the back as he passed his friend, Carl laughing at his father's dazed reaction.

The small group of survivors walked on, as they had the days before, plodding along the weather-worn railroad ties, listening for movement in the surrounding woods. Rick lagged behind them, lost in thought.

_She likes me after all!_ Rick could scarcely believe his luck. _She does feel something for me! Michonne would never kiss someone unless she wanted to, dare or not. That was definitely a real kiss…it felt real._

Carl had never been very good at whispering. He would always get excited and end up talking just a bit louder than he realized. Rick smiled, feeling quite pleased with himself. He really had much better hearing than people gave him credit for.

Crack! A sharp noise startled Rick. He looked around for danger before noticing the broken stick under his foot.

_Focus_, he instructed himself sternly, _You have to stay alert out here. Don't let your guard down, not for anything._

With that grim reminder in his mind, Rick managed to spend the next twenty-three minutes focused on his surroundings, alert for danger.

Inevitably, Rick's thoughts fell back to Michonne. He thought about how she always seemed to find him right when he needed her most, how she always kept her cool, she always knew what to do, how she could make Carl smile so easily when Rick hadn't been able to do that for months on end…how she never made him feel like he was falling short of expectations, which was so easy to do, how she always seemed to understand…

Knowing that Michonne cared about him, at least enough to share an impromptu kiss, felt like opening to the first page of a book that'd been resting by his bedside for weeks, him all the while meaning to read it but never quite working up to that first step. Now he couldn't put it down.

Everything that Rick felt for the beautiful warrior woman had been stuffed deep in his heart, only half-acknowledged. Now he felt it all, forceful and real.

With a cold, sinking feeling, a darker thought spoke in his mind. _You've done the same thing again. Held your love inside, waiting until it was safe to say it out loud, but it will never be safe…_

Rick remembered the darkness that had swallowed him in the days after Lori died. When it happened, he still had love for her, he didn't hate her like she seemed to think, but he couldn't bring himself to confront that truth, and then it was too late. She died and he never got to tell her that he still loved her. That was the worst part, the failure that shamed him the most.

He'd made a promise to himself, over those months spent working in the garden with Hershel and Carl. He wouldn't make the same mistakes again. For a long time, he thought that meant he shouldn't make decisions for the group any more, but that wasn't really an option now.

_I won't make the same mistakes. I'm ready now. I'll confront things head on. No more self-doubt, no more guilt._

They walked easily until the sun started to dim. Only a handful of walkers stumbled out of the trees to bother them, each quickly dispatched with a swish of a steel blade or a well-aimed arrow. For the most part, they kept quiet and Rick was left alone with his thoughts.

_It isn't safe, not with us out here in the open like this. It's not safe._

…_but you can't decide when or where you fall in love. You have to tell her! You have to make sure she knows._ Rick held a running debate in his head.

First he would tell himself that he had to focus on surviving, getting them to safety. Then the warm memory of Michonne's kiss would flutter back up, and then he would resolve to tell her…_what? That I love her and can't live without her? Even if it's true, it's too much, too soon. _

Before it got too dark, they took a turn into the woods, looking for a good spot to settle down for the night. They made camp in a little clearing. A length of string with a few rusted cans tied between trees here and there served as a makeshift warning system.

Carl rolled out his bedroll, lifted from one of the thugs from the other night, and was asleep within minutes. Rick announced that he would take first watch and Daryl was soon asleep as well. Michonne took a walk around, checking the immediate area for danger. In the morning they would set about finding something to eat, maybe catch some squirrels if they were lucky.

Rick settled down with his back to a tree and watched the night fall on the forest. He wasn't surprised when Michonne returned and sat down next to him.

They had a routine. After Carl fell asleep, they would both sit by their small fire, if they had one, for an hour or so. Then one would tell the other 'get some sleep, I'll wake you for the next shift'. Usually they would talk about the daily things, what needed to be done in the morning, what they had to eat, the same old topics over and over.

_This time I won't talk about food. Or talk about how we always talk about food. _

"You're smiling again," Michonne said before Rick could say something clever like 'that was some dare, wasn't it?'

"Oh?"

"You've had that goofy smile all day," Michonne informed him.

Rick looked at her, looked at his feet, shrugged awkwardly. He looked at her again. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to put into words but he hoped she understood, somehow, like she always seemed to understand him.

Michonne spoke again, her voice a little softer, less teasing, "You like me that much, huh?"

This time Rick didn't look away. He could barely make out her expression in the deepening shadows.

"I do," Rick answered honestly.

There was a flash of a smile and then Michonne scooted closer to his side and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rick shifted and wrapped his arm around her.

"You comfortable?" he asked in a low voice.

"Mhmm," she murmured.

They sat like that for a long time, Rick staring off into the woods, Michonne drifting off to sleep cuddled up against him.

_This is good_, Rick thought, _This is how we should be._

…

A/N: I think it would be awesome if, on the show, Rick is the first one to confess his love to Michonne. See, he's already learned the hard way once not to wait until it's too late to say what he needs to. Michonne saved him from certain death at the hands of the Governor, she clearly adores his children, she'll do anything to help him…Rick needs to find a moment to make sure she know how much he appreciates (loves) her!


	5. Chapter 5 - Accident

Accident

Summary: Lots of things can happen during a storm! I don't want to give anything away, but trust me, you're going to like where this is going!

A/N: This is a plot bunny that I've had hopping around for a while. Part One of a multi-part First Kiss Richonne fluff!

…

It was a dark and stormy night. The unrestrained downpour was loud against the walls of the prison.

Most of the survivors were gathered around a handful of battery powered camp lanterns and candles in C Block. Batteries were scarce but the light, Hershel contended, was important for morale, especially on a night like this.

Luck for once on their side, Daryl and his team returned from their supply run just as the first crack of lightning split the sky. Now they were inside, tallying their meager bounty.

"Hey, check it out," Daryl said, pulling something out of his duffle bag.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Glenn asked dubiously.

"Sure I do," Daryl grunted, slightly offended at Glenn's lack of faith in his fighting abilities.

"Alright, let's see your moves," challenged Glenn, smirking.

Maggie and Beth, standing beside Glenn, smiled and nodded encouragingly so Daryl had no choice but to accept. Daryl shuffled into the middle of the open area. Michonne leaned casually against the open doorway to her cell, watching with curious eyes.

More eyes were on him now, but Daryl wasn't bothered. He knew what he was doing. He had a poster of Bruce Lee hanging on his wall for most of his adolescence, after all.

"I'll show ya how it's done," Daryl muttered, brandishing his nun-chucks.

Daryl held one rod in his hand and began to spin the weapon. It made a satisfying whir in the thick air.

Daryl spun it faster then moved his arm across his chest to let it spin on the other side but his timing was off and the other end smacked him hard in the shoulder. The nun-chucks flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his sore shoulder.

There were stifled giggles and at least one 'Hey, be careful with that!' heard in the cell block, but one person was not afraid to openly laugh at Daryl Dixon. Michonne was nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Hey, let's see you do any better," Daryl said gruffly. Despite his embarrassment, Daryl felt a small bit of pride at getting his friend to laugh so hard, albeit inadvertently.

"Alright," Michonne accepted confidently, surprising him, "hand it here."

Daryl retrieved the nun-chucks and handed them over to Michonne, then went to stand beside Glenn.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Glenn said excitedly. Aside from the occasional incident of mortal danger, there really wasn't much excitement around the prison.

Michonne spun the nun-chucks once and caught the other rod under her arm. The warrior woman squared her shoulders and her expression was calm and focused. Outside, the thunder rolled, loud and ominous.

Michonne expertly spun the weapon to the side, over her shoulder, across her chest, back again. She flung the rod out as if to hit an imaginary attacker and then back again, repeating the moves flawlessly.

"Wow," Glenn murmured appreciatively. The others watched in awe of Michonne's unexpected skills and, not for the first time, Daryl felt lucky that she was on their side.

"Where's Rick?" Glenn nudged Daryl, "He would love this!"

Michonne, pleased that she had turned the tables on Daryl once again, felt confident that her little demonstration was going very well. She spun the nun-chucks faster, one arm held up ready to block an attack, and flung her other arm out wide, the free rod slicing through the air.

The rod connected with Rick Grimes' face with a sharp CRACK! He stumbled and fell backwards, the box of tomatoes that he had been carrying in from the garden tumbling across the floor.

Michonne froze, eyes wide in shock, struggling to process what had unfolded. The only thing behind her was the door and she hadn't heard anyone open it, let alone turn the short corner to walk behind her.

Rick, stunned and confused, was holding his hands to his face, moaning in pain. He half tried to get up but he was too disoriented.

"RICK!" Daryl yelled as soon as he registered what was happening, which he did much faster than Michonne, and ran to his friend's side.

Rick held out one of his hands and looked at it, "What-?" he asked, confused by the sudden presence of blood.

Michonne took a step forwards but Daryl and Glenn were already surrounding Rick. Daryl helped Rick to sit up, Glenn asking urgently "Rick, are you okay?!"

"I'm sorry," Michonne said but her voice was too soft and nobody seemed to hear. She never meant for this to happen.

"Oh my!" Maggie exclaimed when she got a look at Rick's bloodied face.

"Beth, run get Daddy," Maggie ordered her sister.

"I-" Michonne tried again but the hurt and bewildered look on Rick's face when he saw her standing there with the nun-chucks dangling from her hand coupled with the accusatory glare from Daryl stopped her in her tracks.

"It was an accident!" Michonne declared, suddenly feeling like she was on the outside looking in, like when she had first showed up at the prison and nobody trusted her.

Daryl didn't say anything, but she could practically see the condemnation shimmering off his back. He turned away from her to focus on Rick, who, from the look of things, likely had a broken nose.

"You didn't see him either!" Michonne rushed to defend herself to Daryl, "I didn't _mean_ to hit him!"

By then Beth was back with Hershel, who took charge, calming everyone down and dispersing the small crowd that had gathered. Daryl and Glenn helped Rick up and into an empty cell.

"It was an accident," Michonne repeated. Again, no one seemed to hear.

She felt like a huge idiot, standing there in the hallway, her help unneeded and unwanted, for that matter. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes felt wet with shame, first for carelessly hurting Rick and second for only thinking to defend herself when she should have simply apologized.

Michonne took a steadying breath. She waited.

"Yep, looks like it's broken alright," Hershel was saying.

"Yeah…" Rick's voice, muffled.

"Hold this here, gently," Hershel again, "to stop the bleeding. I'll need my med kit and some more light to do anything else. Daryl, help him up. Let's get you to your room, alright?"

"Ahright…"

Michonne stepped back out of the way and let them pass. Hershel nodded briefly in her direction, Rick was looking down, and Daryl ignored her. Michonne hesitated, uncharacteristically second-guessing herself, and was left behind.

Realizing she still held the nun-chucks in her hand, Michonne tossed them back onto the duffle bag of scavenged goods. Outside, the storm raged on undeterred.

Michonne took a deep breath, released it, and walked slowly towards Rick's cell.

She hovered outside his room, waiting. The sound of Hershel's unhurried voice was calming. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

"The bleeding has slowed down, but I need to set it straight again so it heals properly. Rick?"

"Ahkay, I'm ready."

There was a small crack sound and an involuntary yelp of pain from Rick. Michonne flinched.

"Are you sure you don't want something for the pain?"

"Nah, save it. We don't know when something big might happen and it's needed more."

Michonne sat down to wait, resting her arms on her knees, and listened to the two men talk while Hershel finished checking over Rick and started packing up his med kit. Daryl must have gone somewhere else.

It was quite in the cell block. The rainstorm sounded less violent now, more of a steady downpour than a battering attack.

Hershel called out, "Michonne?" and she startled to her feet. She didn't realize Hershel knew she was waiting outside.

"Yes?" Michonne pushed aside the curtain and came inside.

Hershel looked her over and pronounced his judgment, "We'll have to get the Council's consent, but I think it's safe to say we need a new rule," he paused for dramatic effect, "No more kung-fu indoors."

Michonne knew her friend was only teasing, but she couldn't quite smile. She nodded instead. It was a fair rule.

"I need your help," Hershel smiled at her gently, "I believe he has a mild concussion. We need to monitor his condition for the next twenty-four hours. Make sure he doesn't lose consciousness or exhibit any more serious symptoms. Now, I need you to stay with him through the night and make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

"Wait. Me?" Michonne questioned, not at all sure that forcing a person with a concussion to spend a long time in a small space with the person who gave them said concussion was such a good idea.

"Yes, you," Hershel said pointedly.

"Ah don't know that's necessary…" Rick was saying but Hershel ignored him.

"Can you do this?" Hershel asked Michonne in a tone of voice that indicated she didn't really have an option.

"Yeah, I can do it," she assured him.

"Okay then," Hershel gathered up his things and nodded to Rick, patted Michonne's shoulder as he left, "I'll check on you two in the morning."

Michonne watched the old man leave then turned to Rick. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, slouched over resting his elbows on his knees, soaking wet from the rain, a bit of blood on the front of his shirt.

Rick gave her a weak smile. He looked altogether miserable.

"Rick, I'm so sorry! I was being careless and I didn't see you until it was too late," Michonne apologized all at once.

She sat down on the chair in front of him, "I'm really sorry."

….

TBC!

A/N: Well, you'll have to wait for Part 2 to see what happens next! I hope you like it so far!


	6. Chapter 6 - Accident Part 2

Previously on First Kisses – Accident: Daryl made a fool of himself playing with nun-chucks. Michonne accidentally clocked Rick in the face and feels pretty bad about it. Hershel diagnosed Rick with a broken nose and mild concussion and tasked Michonne with monitoring his condition, no ulterior motives whatsoever.

…..

Accident – Part 2

"I'm really sorry," Michonne sat down across from Rick in the chair that Hershel had recently vacated.

"It's ahkay, really," Rick said, his voice a bit nasally, "…not that bad."

_It certainly looks bad,_ Michonne hated to see him hurt.

"I've had much worse than this before," Rick continued, "I'm not mad at you, Michonne, really."

"Thanks," Michonne agreed reluctantly, then added, almost as an afterthought, "Daryl seemed pretty mad though."

"Don't worry about Daryl. He's just protective," Rick said.

"Yeah. He really is," she agreed, relieved that Rick didn't seem upset, "What were you doing out there anyway? I thought everyone came inside when the storm started."

"I had to check on the garden…too much rain can drown the plants.…Michonne!" he raised his head suddenly, "The tomatoes!"

"What?"

"I dropped the tomatoes!" Rick said urgently, moving to stand up, "I have to get them!"

Michonne put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, "You're hurt. You don't have to do anything right now."

"But the tomatoes…" Rick was clearly distressed.

Michonne frowned, "Okay. I'll go and get the tomatoes. But you need to put on some dry clothes. The last thing you need now is to get sick."

Michonne stared him in the eye until he nodded his defeat. She got up and paused at the doorway.

She pointed a finger back at Rick, "Dry clothes. No sleeping. Got it?"

"Got it."

Michonne sighed. _Those stupid tomatoes are more important to him than his own safety!_

…..

"But keeping him awake all night? Is that really necessary?" Daryl asked. He adjusted the towel over his shoulder and lightly patted Judith's back.

"Probably not," Hershel answered in his slow Southern drawl.

"Wait, but you told Michonne to…" Daryl started.

"Some people just need a little push," Hershel said, smiling craftily, "A little extra time alone together won't hurt anyone. Probably."

….

"Damn it!" Rick cursed and blindly kicked his bunk in frustration.

He had successfully managed to kick off his muddy boots and peel off his soggy jeans, but his shirt was another matter entirely. Now it was proving impossible to pull his soaked shirt over his head without getting tangled and hurting himself. He could feel blood trickling from his damaged nose again.

Some days, everything he tried to do was approximately ten times more difficult than it should be.

With a gritted-teeth sigh, Rick stopped struggling and pulled his shirt back down into place. He pressed his hand gingerly above his upper lip to stop the bleeding.

At that moment, Michonne returned. _I must look like a complete mess._ He'd half hoped that she wouldn't come back, just leave him alone to sleep it off and try everything again in the morning.

She was looking at him in that curious, patient way that she had. He never knew what to do when she was like that. It was like she was trying to figure him out and he wasn't sure he wanted to be figured out.

"I'm fine, really. I've been hit in the face before. It's not as bad as it looks," Rick half-lied, unable to stop rambling, trying to get to the point, "I'm just gonna rest and it'll be better in the morning."

He sat down on his bed again, tired. His head was pounding.

"Rick," Michonne started but he interrupted her.

"You can go. It's okay." _Please go._

"Rick, stop! Stop it!" her unexpected outburst finally got his attention.

Michonne took a deep breath, looked away, then looked back at him. _Here it comes._

"Rick…I know you care about Carl and Judith more than anything. But you can't keep doing this," Michonne said, her eyes intense.

_Here it is. If you're going to say it, then say it_. Rick narrowed his eyes and steeled himself for what he knew was coming; the 'Rick, you can't _just_ be a farmer' speech. So far, Michonne was the only person who hadn't said it, or implied it, and realizing that she too was disappointed in him hurt more than a surprise nun-chuck to the face.

"You think you have to do everything by yourself! Going out there to check the traps, to fix the water pump, going out in the storm… Rick, people here care about you too," Michonne finished, completely throwing him for a loop.

Rick blinked, momentarily unsure how to process what she meant.

"We need the garden to live. What was I supposed to do?" Rick asked.

"You could have asked someone to go with you," Michonne answered, "I would have helped you. It would have been safer."

"Oh," Rick said slowly, thinking. As usual, Michonne had a good point. He did tend to do things by himself, maybe too many things.

Rick felt something unexpected tug at his heart. _She's only saying that stuff because she's worried about me…_

"Alright," Rick said, "Next time I'll ask for help when I need it."

"Good," Michonne said, cracking a smile, and Rick noticed something that he'd missed when she entered the room.

Rick tried hard not to smile, "I asked you to go pick up the tomatoes, not to eat them."

Michonne shrugged nonchalantly.

"Quality control," she said, taking another bite out of the juicy tomato in her hand.

_Note to self…if Michonne is near food, she will eat it._

…

"Glenn, honey, don't look so worried," Maggie sat down beside her best friend and rubbed his shoulder, "Rick will be okay."

"Huh?" Glenn asked, snapping out of his melancholy thoughts, "Oh, yeah. I mean, yeah, Rick's been beat up much worse than that before. He'll be alright."

"Then what were you thinking about?" Maggie asked, a bit confused at Glenn's response.

Glenn sighed. He wasn't sure Maggie would understand his pain, but he told her anyway.

"I'm just disappointed," Glenn said, "I really wanted to try the nun-chucks too."

….

There was a perplexing dilemma set before Rick Grimes. He knew what needed to happen, but as to getting there…he had no idea what to do.

First, his worn farming shirt was soaking wet from the rain and becoming more uncomfortable by the minute, especially as the temperature began to drop. The shirt that he could not physically remove without touching his painfully broken nose.

Second, he was confronted with his beautiful friend who seemed determined to stay in his room, who he had moments ago promised that he would ask for help the next time he needed it.

_What am I supposed to say, 'Michonne, please help me take off my clothes?' …Oh God, this is awkward! There is absolutely no way I can say that…_

Somehow, Michonne seemed to figure out why he hadn't complied with her orders.

"You need help with your shirt, don't you?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in an amused expression.

"Uh," Rick stammered uncharacteristically, "It's, uh, stuck."

_Stop right there!_ Rick was about to salvage his last bit of dignity and say something along the lines of 'it's okay, don't worry about it' when Michonne spoke first.

"Come here," she told him, motioning casually, and he obeyed without a second thought.

Rick stood up, unable to raise his eyes to meet Michonne's.

"Didn't think of the buttons, did you?" Michonne asked affectionately, her voice a little softer now that they were standing so close together.

Michonne carefully unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, tossed it into the soggy pile on the floor.

"Here, this will do," she found a clean t-shirt and helped Rick pull it over his head with minimal injury. He felt warmer already.

His head dizzy from the concussion, definitely not from the intimacy of letting Michonne undress him, Rick sat down heavily on his bed once more. He leaned his head back against the wall, resolved not to move again.

Michonne put the camp lantern on the chair and sat instead next to Rick, making herself comfortable.

"You're really going to do this? Keep me from sleeping all night?" Rick asked her, belatedly realizing the silver lining of his situation. Sure, he was in pain and more than a little embarrassed, but all of that aside, he was looking at spending the night alone with Michonne.

He rarely got to spend time alone with her. Carl or Daryl or someone else was usually around as well, or they were busy working and didn't have much time to talk. Well, that was about half-true. Rick often found himself unusually shy around Michonne. He longed to be closer to her but at the same time was hesitant to get closer; some part of him knowing that he would only want more.

"That's what Hershel said. It's my fault you're hurt, so I'm going to make it right," Michonne said.

Rick looked down at his hands, brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"How will you do that?" he asked with precisely calibrated innocence.

….

TBC!

A/N: Maybe I should have made this its own story. Oh, well. It's still a first kiss story. More fluff coming soon, I promise!

I hope we get some more beautiful Richonne scenes next episode! Those two obviously love each other. They just need the world to stop trying to kill them for two minutes so they can admit it. *sigh* Hopefully tomorrow's episode will be more adventure and less people dying.


	7. Chapter 7 - Accident Part 3

Accident – Part 3

Summary: Rick is suffering from a mild concussion and a broken nose. Michonne must find a way to keep him from falling asleep. In the late hours of the night, Rick and Michonne have a heart-to-heart and, maybe, something more. (not to give anything away, but this story _is_ titled First Kisses…)

A/N: This is a story I've wanted to write for some time. I hope you like it!

…

_That is an excellent question, Michonne. The man's nose is broken. How are you going to make that right?_

"Easy. I'll distract you," Michonne said, "If you think about something else, you won't think about the pain."

_Yes, but distract him with what, exactly?_

Rick was watching her cautiously. He always seemed like he had more he wanted to say but wasn't sure if he should say it. _Still, he's a lot more relaxed around me than he used to be._

"I know how you feel," Michonne found herself telling Rick, "There was an unfortunate soccer ball incident. Broke my nose in two places. I had to get stitches and wear this sort of plastic guard thing on my face for weeks."

"Seriously?" Rick asked, seemingly caught off guard by her personal story.

"Mhmm. It was awful," Michonne affirmed.

Rick leaned in very close to her.

"But your nose is perfect," he blurted out.

"Well, it was a long time ago," Michonne said, smiling a little, "It healed."

Rick thought about that for a moment, then blinked and realized how close he was and moved back out of her space.

"This will heal too," he said, his voice a little quiet.

She wasn't sure if he was talking about his own injury or something else.

"We've really come a long way, haven't we?" Michonne said thoughtfully.

Rick looked uncertain.

"I mean you and me," she explained, "It's been about a year and a half since I came here, that first day. Almost seems like a different life, so much has happened."

They were quiet for a bit, remembering all the challenges they'd faced together; the showdown with the Governor, letting new people in, dealing with the deadly sickness, herds of walkers constantly threatening the fences, and a myriad other disasters.

"I'm not the same person I was then," Michonne said in another rare moment of openness.

"Me neither," Rick agreed, staring into the distance.

"Do you still see her? Carl's mom?" Michonne asked and immediately thought better of it.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, it's okay," Rick said, and for a long moment Michonne thought that was it. She got ready to change the subject.

"It's been a long time now…since I've seen her," Rick answered truthfully, "Sometimes I still feel…haunted, I guess, but things are better these days. Being around Judith helps."

Michonne smiled softly at that. Seeing how tender Rick was with his baby daughter was one of the things she loved most about him.

"Wait, where is she now?" Michonne suddenly realized that Judith was usually snug in her crib at the foot of Rick's bed at this time of night.

"She's with Daryl," Rick said, "He's got a real soft spot for her."

"If you're not careful, she's going to grow up thinking her name's Lil Asskicker," Michonne joked.

"Yeah," Rick said absently.

His mind seemed to be somewhere else. Michonne waited to see if he'd tell her where. She stretched out her feet and kicked off her boots. Each one made a nice thunk as they hit the floor.

"You're right. We have come a long way," Rick spoke again, "I'm sorry, you know. For how I treated you back then."

"Rick…" She hadn't meant to go digging up the past.

Yes, he had definitely treated her harshly in the beginning, but she could hardly blame him for not trusting a stranger. Besides, she could take care of herself. It hadn't been easy, earning Rick's trust, deciding that she even wanted to live at the prison, but she'd done it.

"I don't blame you for any of that. I was hardly the most trusting person either, remember. I understand what it was like," Michonne insisted. _You carry so much guilt, please don't carry any more because of me._

"I know. You always understand," Rick said, "Still, I had to say it once."

"Either way, I think it's safe to say we're even now," Michonne teased, gesturing towards Rick's injured nose.

Rick's lips twitched a bit but then he was quiet again. So far, Plan Distract Rick was off to a rocky start. Michonne wasn't used to talking so much, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. She would cheer Rick up if it took all night.

"Carl was the first friend I made here," she told him, "At first he didn't want anything to do with me, of course, but I won him over."

Rick turned his head to look at her. She had his attention again.

"I have a fool-proof strategy for making friends. First, I find someone I like. Then I follow them around until they don't know what to do without me," Michonne said, grinning.

"Oh really?" Rick was amused.

"It's worked pretty well so far."

Rick pulled his feet up onto the bed to sit more comfortably before he started to talk again.

"The other day, Carl was playing with Patrick and the girls, Lizzie and Mika. They were play-sword fighting with sticks, knights or pirates or something, and the whole time I was out there in the garden, I could hear Carl bossing the other kids around. He kept telling them, 'no, this is how Michonne holds it' or 'Michonne does it like this'. Those poor girls got so mad at him…

"I'm glad he has you," Rick said, turning a little to face Michonne, "I can't be his best friend and his father. He needs you."

Michonne wasn't one to go begging for affirmation. She knew where she belonged. Even so, it felt unexpectedly good to hear those words from Rick, who seldom opened up like that. _After wandering for so long…this is where I belong, by your side…_

The distant sound of rain was steady and soothing.

"Uh, Michonne?" Rick spoke and she realized that she'd been staring at him but couldn't look away.

"Could you get me some water?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem," she said and got up to fetch a water bottle, shaking off the calm mood that had settled over her.

As she watched Rick sip the water, more than once wincing in pain, she came up with an idea for passing the time.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Michonne said, leaving to get the pile of comic books that Carl had left in her room the other day.

The two survivors settled in together. Michonne read comic after comic aloud to Rick, her voice low so as not to disturb anyone else trying to sleep. There was a mish-mash of Star Wars, X-men, Batman, the Avengers, and something about time travel, none of it in sequential order so the stories made very little sense.

Rick, for his part, didn't voice any objections and when he started to nod off, Michonne would pinch him on the arm. Then Rick would express mild annoyance and tell her to keep reading.

As time crept into the small hours of the morning, Michonne found that Rick had gradually shifted closer and closer to her so he was practically leaning against her. When he let his head rest on her shoulder, she realized that he was asleep again.

Stifling a yawn of her own, Michonne got ready to pinch Rick's arm. She hesitated. _He looks so different in sleep._ Gone were the worries and stresses of wakefulness. For several long minutes, Michonne didn't move. It was so tempting to stay still, to enjoy this peaceful moment together, and he so deserved a rest.

_It has to be close to morning. If he's okay…he's probably okay…but Hershel said…_

Michonne sighed. _I promised Hershel after all. Can't give up now just because Rick looks so adorable sleeping…on my shoulder._

"Rick," she said softly, shaking his arm.

"Ugh…I'm 'wake…" he lifted his head reluctantly.

"Sorry," Michonne said, "Veterinarian's orders. Probably not much longer now."

Rick mumbled something, rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"You read that one already," he said, indicating the comic book on Michonne's lap.

"I didn't think you were paying attention," she replied.

"I was…a little," Rick answered with a tired smile.

"How do you feel? Any changes?" Michonne asked, mostly to remind him that she was waking him up for his own good.

"Nah…still hurts," Rick said, his eyes getting heavy again.

_We've read all the comics at least once. Time to think of something clever._

"If you stay awake a little longer, I'll give you a present," Michonne offered.

Rick considered this and quickly gave in, "What is it?"

"I'll give you three questions. You can ask me anything you want, anything at all, and I have to tell the truth," Michonne explained.

"Ahright," Rick agreed, intrigued.

"Make sure you choose carefully. This is a one-time only kind of thing," Michonne instructed.

Rick nodded seriously. He shifted so that he was facing her, thinking hard. He studied her face closely in the dim light.

As Rick measured what to ask, Michonne prepared herself for what she had started. Was she ready to talk about her past, to open herself to personal questions, to glimpse what Rick Grimes really thought of her?

"Okay, I've got one," Rick said, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Why do you always wear a headband?" he asked, completely serious.

"That's your question?" Michonne was surprised…_That's it?_

"Yeah. It's my question," Rick responded, "I've never seen you not wearing a headband. Why?"

"Because I like it," Michonne answered simply.

"Okay," Rick decided that was an acceptable answer.

"You have two more questions," she said.

This was certainly not the way she had expected her little 'Three Free Questions' game to go. There was a soft look in Rick's blue eyes. It was a look that she'd caught before, several times, but this time he didn't fidget or look away or change the subject before he said what he wanted to say.

"Can I touch your hair?" Rick asked hesitantly.

Michonne gave a small nod and Rick reached up and slowly ran his fingers along the length of one of her dreads. He let it fall back into place beside her cheek.

"Sorry," Rick said sheepishly, seeming to forget that she had in fact given him permission, "curiosity got the best of me."

"One more question," Michonne prompted him gently, trying not to get her hopes up too much.

"Michonne…" he looked into her eyes beseechingly, "Can I please go to sleep now?"

"No," she sighed, "Not yet." That was not going to be it. _He has a concussion, sure, but seriously? How could he not pick up on the mood just now?_

"Well, I don't know…what you can do to stop me …" Rick absently brushed his hair back from his face and moved to lie down.

She yanked on his arm and he turned back to her with a tired sigh.

"Michonne, please…I can't think of any more questions…or anything…" Rick mumbled, eyes half-closed.

It was then, late at night, with the rest of the world forgotten, that Michonne acted without thinking. She reached up and brushed her fingers through Rick's curls. An unfamiliar vulnerability, a soft pleasure, flitted across his face and Michonne knew she couldn't stop there.

"Told you I'd make you feel better…" she murmured.

Michonne let her hand rest at the nape of his neck, fingers still tangled in his hair. She tilted her head a little and kissed him softly on the lips, careful not to bump his nose.

It was a brief kiss, just enough to know that it was real, to plant the seed of hope for more.

Rick touched his forehead against Michonne's and for a second she thought he might kiss her but he seemed content with being so close together.

"You should rest," she said softly. It's time to rest now.

Rick gave a small nod but didn't move from his cozy spot leaning against Michonne, his hand warm on her arm.

"Will you stay for a little while?" he asked.

"Just a little while."

…

A/N: I might come back and write a short Part 4 for this one, what do you think?

Are you ready for the next episode tonight? I really like scenes where the characters are trying to comfort or encourage each other, even when everything looks hopeless. I hope we get more Maggie/Sasha friendship and, of course, more Michonne being awesome and taking care of her loves.

Richonne forever! Even Andrew Lincoln supports Richonne. I'm telling you, it's going to happen and it's going to be beautiful!


	8. Chapter 8 - Advice

Advice

Summary: Michonne offers Carl some advice about love, only to have the tables turned on her.

A/N: This is set an indeterminate amount of time after the Season 5 finale. Assume that the whole Rick/Jessie storyline has been expediently resolved, in whatever way you want to imagine, and Rick has regained some semblance of mental stability. He's calmer and more focused on his family again.

Enjoy! Please review!

….

"Good morning," Michonne greeted Carl as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said distractedly.

"You sleep okay?" she asked.

"Hmm," Carl shrugged, "Alright, I guess."

Michonne frowned in concern. She knew that Carl sometimes had nightmares. Everyone sometimes had nightmares these days. She decided not to press him about it, for the moment at least.

Carl started poking around the kitchen, looking for breakfast. He had a habit of checking all the food supplies, assessing the options, before deciding what to eat. He did this even though they no longer had to strictly ration every bite.

"What are you eating?" Carl asked Michonne, who was sitting on the counter where she had a good view out the window.

"Peanut butter and jelly, on toast," she said happily.

The jelly was made from one of the resident's fruit trees and the bread was made from scratch. Most importantly, it was toasted in an actual toaster. Michonne knew better than to get too comfortable in Alexandria, but she also knew how to take pleasure in the small things, like an electric toaster or a new tube of toothpaste.

"That looks good," Carl said, "I think I'll have that too."

"I'll make you one!" Michonne said, jumping down from her perch.

"I can make it," Carl said, but she was already getting things out from the cupboards and plugging in the toaster.

Once Carl's non-traditional breakfast sandwich was made, they ate in companionable silence for a while, the teenager seemingly lost in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Michonne finally asked.

Carl sighed, clearly not sure that he wanted to answer.

"Michonne, can I ask you something?" he said hesitantly.

"Anything," she nodded, trying not to get worried.

Carl took a deep breath and began, "So there's this girl, Enid. She's like us. She only got here a few months ago."

He trailed off after that.

Michonne considered for a moment, and then asked, "Do you like her?"

Carl looked up again, a little surprised that she caught on so quickly.

He shrugged, "I don't know. A little, I guess. But she's with Ron… Ron is really nice, but he doesn't understand what it's like, you know, out there, outside the walls. It's like that with everyone here. It's like they're living in another world."

Michonne listened thoughtfully before asking, "Does Enid think that too?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's kinda hard to know what she thinks, though, because she doesn't talk a whole lot."

Michonne watched Carl absently picking at the crust of his sandwich. She remembered what it was like to be young and have a crush on somebody at school.

"Do you want my advice?" Michonne asked.

Carl looked up at her and nodded.

"I think you have to trust your heart. If you have feelings for someone, you should tell them. Don't wait and second guess yourself," she told him sincerely.

"Really? You think I should just tell her? What about Ron?" Carl responded uncertainly.

"It's okay to say what you feel, but don't pressure her to make a decision about it. If she wants to change things or not, that's up to her," Michonne cautioned.

"I know. I wouldn't do that. I'm not even sure what I'd say anyway," Carl said.

"It's always best to be honest," Michonne continued, "Even if things don't go your way, if you have feelings for someone, it's better to be up front about it and tell them."

"You really believe that?" Carl asked.

"Yes," Michonne answered, feeling good about her advice.

"But…what about you and my dad?" Carl questioned, watching Michonne closely.

"What about us?" Michonne asked, suddenly wary about where this conversation was going.

Carl took a deep breath and let it out, preparing himself for an awkward explanation.

"I thought you guys liked each other or something. I mean, you're always saving him and you're the only one he'll listen to, when things are going on. Like, when Dad didn't trust Aaron about this place and you said we should go anyway," he said.

Now it was Michonne's turn to be surprised at her friend's observations. Her half-eaten sandwich lay forgotten on the counter.

"Your dad and I…We aren't…" she floundered, then composed herself and tried again, "I care about him a lot, you know that, both of you. And your sister. Rick listens to me because we have a strong bond. Trust. What we have is…we have…an understanding."

Michonne groaned internally but kept her expression calm. Carl's question had caught her off guard and she knew her response was rather lacking.

"An _understanding_?" Carl repeated, looking dubious.

"Yes," Michonne said resolutely, not feeling entirely resolute.

Carl opened his mouth to say something else but, before he could, Carol wandered into the kitchen looking for breakfast.

"Good morning, Carol," Michonne greeted her friend, happy at the timely distraction.

"Morning, you two," Carol replied with a smile, moving to open the fridge.

Carl looked at Michonne with a raised eyebrow. She responded by taking a huge bite of her sandwich, indicating that their conversation was effectively over.

Carl shook his head in defeat and went outside to sit on the front porch to finish his breakfast.

Soon everyone else was up and about. Michonne started her day, helping organize the fortification efforts. After the news about the Wolf people arrived, new wall construction stopped and people were now more focused on security improvements.

Michonne was busy all day, but something about her conversation with Carl that morning kept nagging at her. Everything that she'd told him had been the truth. _But then why do I feel guilty?_ she asked herself.

_Because I didn't tell him the whole truth_, she answered her own question. _Because it's complicated. _

Rick and Michonne have an unblinking trust and respect for each other, but there is also affection and the edges of something else, like an old favorite blanket that's been put on the top shelf of the closet, just out of reach.

Michonne would be lying to herself if she tried to pretend there wasn't attraction there too. It seemed like every time those feelings surfaced, there were always more important things to focus on, more danger to escape.

Later, as everyone was settling in for the night, Michonne stayed in the living room, watching over Judith.

"Come here, sweet girl," Michonne said softly, reaching down to pick Judith up from her play pin.

The toddler looked up at her curiously. Michonne carried her over to the couch and sat down, holding Judith on her lap.

Judith, excited to be the center of attention once again, smiled and began to coo something in her baby language.

"Your brother is too smart for his own good, huh Judith?" Michonne asked rhetorically.

"Kiyaah gah!" Judith exclaimed, waving her arms.

Michonne laughed, which made Judith laugh. They continued on in that cheerful mood, Michonne making funny faces, Judith giggling in delight, occasionally reaching up to play with one of Michonne's loose locks.

"Ya know, if I'm not careful, you're going to be her favorite," a familiar voice made the warrior woman and the little girl look towards the open entryway.

Rick Grimes, fresh from the shower, watched them with an amused look on his face.

"What can I say? Babies love me," Michonne replied with a smile.

Rick laughed at her easy confidence. He walked over to the couch, absently rubbing a towel over his wet hair, and sat down beside Michonne.

"This one sure does," Rick said, nodding towards Judith, who was trying to put the end of one of Michonne's dreadlocks into her mouth.

Michonne gently took the piece of hair from the little girl, instead giving her a finger to hold on to.

"You're not cold?" Michonne questioned Rick, indicating his shirtless state.

Rick sighed, "Apparently today was laundry day. I don't know where my clean clothes are, but the basket in my room has a mix of Carl's stuff, flowery cardigans, and some torn up pants that are probably Daryl's."

"Okay then," Michonne said with a smirk, thinking how nice it was to have a conversation about something as domestic as laundry.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Rick greeted his daughter, leaning over and kissing Judith softly on the head.

Rick settled in close beside Michonne, resting one arm behind her on the back of the couch. He smoothed Judith's wispy hair and held her little hand in his.

"She looks so much like Carl did, at that age," Rick said, his voice sounding distant.

"Really?" Michonne asked, intrigued.

She looked at Rick, anticipating a cute story about Carl when he was a baby, but instead felt her breath catch in her throat. All at once, she took in his freshly shaved face, the affection in his blue eyes, the press of his leg against hers, the comfortable way he leaned into her space.

"What?" Rick asked, noticing her odd reaction.

"Nothing," Michonne shook her head, trying to act like nothing had happened.

Rick raised his eyebrow, not buying it.

"What?" he repeated, confused.

Michonne cracked a smile, acting more confident that she felt at that moment, "You smell good, is all."

"It's a nice change, huh?" Rick said wryly.

Michonne laughed, "Yeah, it is."

She looked around the room, a safe, neat, cozy room that was all theirs, and added, "It all is."

"This is our home now," Rick said, turning serious, "I meant what I said before. We're going to keep this place. No matter what is out there, after all we've been through, we can handle it."

"I know," Michonne agreed, remembering all the trials they have already overcome, side by side, "We will."

"Gaah?" Judith questioned, redirecting the topic of conversation back to herself, where it belonged.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Michonne said playfully.

Rick chuckled and Michonne thought about how good it felt to see him smile. His guarded walls fell down, his eyes crinkled around the edges, and Michonne knew he was genuinely happy.

"Here, can you take her?" Michonne said abruptly, moving to hand Judith over to Rick.

He transferred the baby to his own lap.

"You alright?" Rick questioned, frowning.

"I have to pee," Michonne answered and made a hasty exit from the room.

"Oh. Okay," Rick and Judith exchanged confused looks.

….

TBC!

Preview: Why is Michonne suddenly so uncomfortable? Is it really her bladder or is there something else weighing on her mind? Perhaps something she needs to confess? Will Rick ever find his clean laundry? Does Daryl actually own more than one pair of pants?


	9. Chapter 9 - Advice Part 2

Advice – Part 2

Summary: Unsatisfied with Michonne's inconclusive advice, Carl turns to his father for help.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. This story has become much longer than I originally anticipated, but I think it will be worth it! Part 2 is happening in parallel to Part 1.

Warning: There is a small mention of Jessie, but don't worry; she has only a very brief, indirect involvement in this story. Also, assume it's been several weeks since the S5 finale. It is quite possible that the Wolf people were, in fact, mauled by a bear and will never arrive at all.

…

Rick Grimes woke up late. By the time he got up and dressed, everyone else had already started their days, leaving the house nearly empty.

Unnerved by the quiet, Rick quickly went downstairs and was relieved to find Carol in the kitchen with Carl and Judith.

"Morning," Rick greeted them.

He bent over to kiss Judith. She gurgled happily in her high chair.

"She's already had a bottle," Carol said.

"Thank you," Rick told her.

"Another late watch?" Carol asked and Rick nodded an affirmative.

"Dad, you know I can help, right? Why don't you let me take a shift too?" Carl spoke up from his place at the kitchen table, his school notebook spread out in front of him.

Rick looked at his son, who had grown so much over the past year.

"No," he decided, "I want you to focus on stuff here. School and things."

"Really?" Carl looked a little incredulous but he didn't protest too strongly.

"Yeah. For now. I know you'll be ready when I need you," Rick said and that seemed to satisfy Carl.

It'd be a mistake to think that he could shield Carl indefinitely from the violence that always happens, but Rick wanted to shield him for a little longer, if possible.

"I have to bring this over to the community kitchen," Carol indicated the pan of casserole sitting on the stove.

She added, "Michonne already left for the wall. Rosita is next door, watching over Tara. She said it's okay if you want to bring the little one over during the day."

"Okay," Rick said.

He felt a pang of guilt at being away from Judith so often, leaving her with Carol or Rosita as babysitter while he donned his constable's jacket. After being on the road so long, he'd gotten used to always having Judith within arm's reach.

Actually, he'd gotten used to having a lot of people always within arm's reach.

Now Daryl was often gone days at a time searching for recruits. Michonne was as busy as he was, coming up with ideas to improve their defenses. Some days he barely saw her.

Rick checked the refrigerator and the cabinets before deciding to make himself a sandwich. Carol put a sheet of aluminum foil over her pan and left to go to work.

Rick sat down across from his son. The Grimes family spent several minutes in companionable silence, Rick enjoying his late breakfast, Carl half-heartedly solving his assigned math problems, and Judith watching them happily.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Carl looked up.

"Mhmm," Rick answered, caught with his mouth full.

Carl hesitated before speaking, which he tended to do when he was about to say something serious. Rick began to worry.

"How do you know when you're in love with someone?" Carl finally asked.

Rick swallowed his mouthful of sandwich.

"What makes you ask something like that?" Rick questioned, stalling.

Rick's paternal instincts kicked in and he quickly added, "Carl, is this about a girl?"

Carl eyed him warily before answering, "Yeah…There's this girl, Enid. She's like us, only got here a few months ago. Anyway, I think I kinda like her but I don't know if she likes me back or anything…"

Rick frowned. He was unprepared for how to deal with this unexpected turn of conversation. Fortunately, an easy solution jumped to mind.

"It doesn't matter. You're too young to be dating," Rick declared resolutely.

"Are you serious?!" Carl shot back incredulously, looking at his father as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Yes," Rick said more decisively than he felt.

"So I can shoot walkers with an automatic rifle but I can't like a girl?" Carl demanded.

_Damn it. He has a point_, Rick rubbed his face in frustration. He could practically see his fatherly authority slipping through his fingers.

Rick sighed and relented, "Fair enough."

"You never answered my question," Carl wasn't ready to let the matter go.

"What question?" Rick stalled once more.

Carl rolled his eyes and repeated, "So, how do you know if you're in love?"

Rick thought about this for a moment, decided he needed another moment, and took a large bite of his sandwich. Carl watched him expectantly.

"Son, I think you know I'm hardly a love expert. Maybe you should ask Glenn or – " Rick broke off, suddenly remembering the circumstances of how Glenn and Maggie initially got together.

He hurriedly adjusted, "Actually, no, don't ask Glenn. Or Maggie."

"Uh, okay," Carl said uncertainly.

"Why don't you ask Michonne?" Rick said, feeling pleased that he'd finally come up with a good solution.

_Michonne would know how to handle this. She always knows the right thing to say._

"Trust me, I asked her first," Carl said despondently, "She wasn't much help either."

_Michonne unable to give good advice?_ The thought was perplexing to Rick but he didn't press the issue.

Carl, evidently fed up with the whole conversation, went back to solving his math homework. Rick stared at his half eaten sandwich in silence for several minutes.

_What's the matter? I've been in love before. It's not that hard a question…But it is. I was in love with Lori, very much in love, but our love started to turn sour even before the world changed…Then there was that mess with Jessie. Wouldn't be fair to call that love, more like chasing after Lori's ghost again…_

_Anyway, I'd better come up with an answer or he's going to ask Glenn for dating advice!_

"Carl…" Rick began slowly, "You know you love someone when you feel…different, better, when you're around that person."

The boy listened quietly and Rick continued, "They have a special place in your life, and no one else can quite fill it. When you feel lonely if she's not by your side, even if you're around other people. When she's the only one who understands you, when everything else is going crazy, she's still there with you."

Rick trailed off, feeling like he had spoken more honestly than he had in weeks, maybe longer. It was rare for him to crack open his heart that wide.

Carl let his father's words sink in.

He smiled thoughtfully at Rick, "That's like you and Michonne, isn't it?"

"What?" Rick blinked in confusion, caught off guard again, "What about Michonne?"

If anything, he'd expected Carl to ask about his mom, but apparently he had something else entirely on his mind.

"You know…" Carl said, as if it should have been obvious, "You're always happier when she's around. You know how she's always looking out for us, _you_ especially."

Rick couldn't help but smirk at that last bit. He was secretly grateful for Michonne's habit of always checking up on him, making sure he wasn't about to do something crazy, not to mention her occasional does of 'tough love' when he needed it.

_But that doesn't mean she…_ Rick frowned.

"Did she say something? About me?" he asked, his mind reeling. _Are you saying she's in love with me?_

Carl sighed, "No. Not really. I don't know."

_What does that mean?_ Rick looked at his son oddly. Carl was being strangely evasive.

"I'm going to read for a bit before school," Carl said, gathering up his notebook and pencils and heading upstairs to his room.

"Okay," Rick said to Carl's retreating back.

At a loss to explain the abrupt end of the conversation, Rick turned to his remaining companion and asked aloud, "What was that all about?"

Judith's only response was to smile and wiggle in her seat.

"Come on, we'd better get to work," Rick said.

He dropped Judith off next door with Rosita and Tara before heading out. Tara was steadily healing from her head injury, but she was still prone to severe bouts of dizziness and migraines, so she didn't stray far from home these days.

There was more than enough work to go around and Rick found himself on one of the construction crews nailing together a new lookout platform. It felt good to do something physical that, for once, did not involve either violence or running for his life.

Many of the other people in the community were still very guarded around Rick. For the most part, the other men on his construction crew left him alone, only speaking to him when they had to, but Rick didn't mind.

Today he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. His conversation with Carl kept replaying itself in his mind. Unbidden, his old police instincts kicked in, processing and analyzing what Carl had and hadn't said.

_Carl asked Michonne for advice on love, but she wasn't much help. When I asked what she said, he was evasive and wouldn't answer directly. He suggested that Michonne and I are…he thinks I love her._

Thinking about how things must look from Carl's perspective, Rick realized that it wasn't at all surprising that Carl would see it that way. _Michonne's become almost a stand-in mother to him._

It seemed like every time that Rick's feelings for Michonne surfaced, it wasn't long before some new danger snapped his attention away and he had to force those feelings back down again, stored away indefinitely.

Time after time, he came so close to breaking down and letting her in. He'd spent so long walking around only half alive because that was the only way he could kill without hesitating, and if he hesitated, then it was his family on the line.

"Hey. Rick?" a tentative voice interrupted his thoughts.

Rick blinked and realized that he'd run out of nails some time ago. He'd been staring into space. He looked up to see Tobin watching him curiously.

"Hey, man. You alright?" Tobin asked and Rick got the distinct impression that the man had already formed his own answer.

"Yeah," Rick said, noticing the odd looks he was getting from the other workers.

"I'm taking a break," Rick added, tossing his hammer and gloves onto the half-built platform.

With no further explanation, Rick Grimes turned and walked off, pausing only to grab his windbreaker from where he'd shed it earlier. He was in no mood to deal with prying questions and accusing glances, so he decided to take a walk and try to clear his head.

Virginia was on the tail end of the warm Autumn days and Rick felt like any day now the brightly colored leaves would fall and it would turn much, much colder.

Rick walked through the streets of Alexandria until he came to the gazebo beside the small lake. Grateful to find it empty, he sat on one of the benches, lost in thought.

…

TBC!

Preview: Will Rick decide that it is finally time to confront his feelings for Michonne? Will Tobin ever accept Rick as part of his crew or will Rick have to eat lunch by himself again? Will Carl discover the true start of Glenn and Maggie's epic romance?


	10. Chapter 10 - Advice Part 3

Advice – Part 3

Summary: Rick Grimes is in desperate need of some good advice. Fortunately, Alexandria's resident love expert is here to help!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed me! You guys are the best! Next chapter will be Michonne's POV.

Warning: Again, there is a small mention of Jessie, but don't worry; she has only a very brief, indirect involvement in this story. (Last time for this warning, I promise!)

…..

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Rick looked up to see Aaron standing on the threshold of the gazebo. He sighed and looked back over the lake, which Aaron took as an invitation to come and sit down on the other end of Rick's bench.

"Did Tobin ask you to check on me?" Rick asked gruffly. It wouldn't be the first time that someone, afraid or unwilling to talk to Rick directly, had used Aaron as a go-between.

"No. Why? Did something happen?" Aaron responded, confused.

"No. Never mind," Rick said and, before Aaron could ask again, changed the topic, "How's Eric doing?"

"Good. Ankle's pretty much healed at this point," Aaron said.

Rick nodded, "That's good."

He let the conversation trail off. Rick was grateful to Aaron and Eric, but small talk was not particularly high on his list of priorities these days.

After a while, Aaron spoke again, "You know I'm here if you ever need anything, right? If something's wrong, you can tell me."

_That's the thing about Aaron_, Rick thought…_nothing seems to faze him. _Even in the face of blatant hostility, Aaron never stopped trying to help people. Eventually Rick had come to appreciate that quality.

"Nothing's wrong," Rick stated.

He almost left it at that, but a new thought made him speak again.

_Aaron might actually be the only person who can help me._

"This morning I realized something. Something that's been right in front of me, but I didn't think it was possible, not really, so I never even considered it…until now."

It was a cryptic answer, but that was all Rick could summon at the moment.

"This realization," Aaron began cautiously, "what was it about?"

Rick rubbed a hand over his face, gradually resigning himself to what he had to do if he ever wanted an answer, "It's not _what_, so much as who."

"Okay, who was it about?" Aaron asked patiently, confusion evident on his features.

Rick looked at his companion then back out at the lake again before answering, "Michonne."

Aaron let out a breath of relief, "Rick, whatever it is, you should tell her. Michonne loves you. I'm sure she'll understand."

Startled, Rick looked directly at Aaron again.

"But that's just it," he finally admitted, "I think Michonne might be in love with me."

A slow smile filled Aaron's face.

"What does that mean? Do you know something I don't?" Rick pointed a finger at Aaron in annoyance.

"Hey, hey," Aaron put his hands up in mock defense, still grinning, "I don't know anything for sure, one way or another. If I did, I would tell you, promise!"

"But you have an opinion," it was a statement more than a question.

Aaron shook his head ambivalently, "I think it would make sense. The two of you together, it'd be…natural. You make a good team, to put it mildly."

Rick couldn't help but smile at that last part, "We do."

"You know there's only one way to find out for sure," Aaron was grinning like a kid about to blow out the candles on his birthday cake.

Rick pulled a loose thread from his well-worn jeans, "I have to ask her."

Aaron nodded.

"Then why do you look so dejected?" Aaron asked, becoming worried again.

Rick answered quietly, "If it's true, after how I've treated her ever since we stepped through these walls…I barely paused to see how she's feeling about all this. I've taken her for granted for so long…How do I deserve to…"

When he couldn't finish, Aaron put a hand on Rick's shoulder, "You've done the best you could since you got here. Anyone who knows you, knows that."

Perhaps hoping to get the conversation back on track, Aaron decided to go with a direct question, "Rick, if you get the chance, do you want to be with Michonne?"

For a half second, Rick thought that maybe this was a rhetorical question, before he realized that Aaron was serious.

"Yes," he answered honestly.

Aaron looked hesitant then evidently decided he might as well go ahead and ask, "Are you sure you're ready for that? After everything that's happened, I have to ask. Sorry."

The implication stung, but Rick had to be honest, "No. That's only fair."

Aaron didn't have to say her name for Rick to know he was referring to what happened with Jessie. By now the whole town was quite familiar with the story. Small town gossip took on a whole new meaning in Alexandria.

Rick and Jessie had been on a collision course since the first day they met. What happened between them had a feel of inevitability, like a ride that deep down he knew he should never have gotten on but, once he was on, he had to see it through to the end.

And that end came on their second night together, when Rick accidentally called Jessie by his dead wife's name. Needless to say, she did not appreciate being used as a salve to Rick's guilt-ridden heartache, however unintentionally.

A few days and many hours of reflection later, Rick swallowed his humiliation and managed to offer Jessie a stilted apology. They quickly reached a mutual understanding that it would be best for everyone involved if they left each other alone for the foreseeable future.

"I'm done with all that," Rick assured Aaron. _I'm done chasing ghosts._

"Alright," Aaron smiled again, "I'll take you at your word on that."

Rick took a deep breath and let it out again, as if releasing all his past mistakes, determined to focus on the present.

"So," he began, "What would you do? If you were in my situation?"

Aaron stuffed his hands in the pockets of his flannel jacket and tried to look thoughtful, but he was clearly thrilled to have Rick Grimes, of all people, asking him for advice.

"Wait for the right moment, when the two of you are alone. Tell her how you feel. Don't lay it all on her at once, start by letting her know how much you appreciate her, how much she means to you, that kind of thing. Then, if she seems to be feeling the same way, just see where it goes from there. Trust your instincts."

"Okay," Rick nodded seriously, "Okay." _That sounds simple enough. I can do that. Right?_

Aaron smiled, pleased that his advice was well received.

"I'd better get back to work," Rick said, getting up.

He paused at the gazebo steps and told Aaron, "Thanks."

"No problem," the other man replied.

"And Rick?" Aaron stopped him, "Don't wait too long!"

"I know," Rick said. _Trust me, I know._

Rick spent the rest of the day helping with the construction efforts. By dusk, the new lookout platform was mostly assembled. Sasha had marked out the locations that would give the best vantage points. Daryl and Abraham were put in charge of camouflage.

As he walked home, taking a circuitous route to check the wall one more time, Rick tried to imagine what his pending conversation with Michonne would look like.

When he climbed the stairs to his house, he found the whole group gathered together for dinner.

Tara was finally feeling well enough to join in so there was a celebratory atmosphere. Abraham told one of his colorful war stories and Michonne and Carl bickered playfully over the merits of powdered versus soy milk.

It felt good to have everyone together under one roof again, even if only for a little while. He had missed that.

Later, Rick decided to take a shower to wash off the day's dirt and grime. Hot water was a luxury and Rick was determined to enjoy it while he could.

Stepping out of the shower, Rick wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped a hand over the foggy mirror. Looking at his reflection was not something he normally spent a lot of time doing, but now he paused.

It'd been a few weeks since he bothered to shave and his beard was gradually returning.

He couldn't forget the look on Michonne's face the first time she saw him after he shaved that first day in Alexandria. In all the time they'd known each other, she had never seen his bare face before. Her appreciative smile was by far the best reaction he'd gotten that day, and there had been many.

Rick frowned, remembering something else.

'Your face is losing the war,' Michonne had said with a knowing smirk, handing him an electric razor, back from one of her runs.

_Maybe that was a hint…_

Rick found a can of shaving cream and a razor.

_Aaron, you better be right about this._

…..

TBC!

Preview: Will Rick find his opportune moment to connect with a certain warrior woman? Will Michonne appreciate his attempts at improved personal hygiene? Will Aaron start charging people for love advice?


	11. Chapter 11 - Advice Part 4

Previously, on First Kisses – Advice:

"_Hey there, sweetheart," Rick greeted his daughter, leaning over and kissing Judith softly on the head._

_Rick settled in close beside Michonne, resting one arm behind her on the back of the couch. He smoothed Judith's wispy hair and held her little hand in his._

"_She looks so much like Carl did, at that age," Rick said, his voice sounding distant._

"_Really?" Michonne asked, intrigued. _

_She looked at Rick, anticipating a cute story about Carl when he was a baby, but instead felt her breath catch in her throat. All at once, she took in his freshly shaved face, the affection in his blue eyes, the press of his leg against hers, the comfortable way he leaned into her space. _

"_What?" Rick asked, noticing her odd reaction._

"_Nothing," Michonne shook her head, trying to act like nothing had happened._

_Rick raised his eyebrow, not buying it._

"_What?" he repeated, confused._

_Michonne cracked a smile, acting more confident that she felt at that moment, "You smell good, is all."_

"_It's a nice change, huh?" Rick said wryly. _

_Michonne laughed, "Yeah, it is."_

_Rick chuckled and Michonne thought about how good it felt to see him smile. His guarded walls fell down, his eyes crinkled around the edges, and Michonne knew he was genuinely happy._

"_Here, can you take her?" Michonne said abruptly, moving to hand Judith over to Rick._

_He transferred the baby to his own lap._

"_You alright?" Rick questioned, frowning._

"_I have to pee," Michonne answered and made a hasty exit from the room._

"_Oh. Okay," Rick and Judith exchanged confused looks. _

…..

And Now, the Continuation…

Advice – Part 4

The setting sun filled the small room with a low golden glow. Michonne stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She saw the face of a warrior woman who wasn't afraid of anything, dead or alive, who could slice apart two dozen walkers by herself, who had walked through hell to give her family just one more day with a chance, who knew without a doubt where she belonged.

_So what was that about?_ Michonne thought, frowning at her reflection.

_Rick is clean and half naked and smelling nice, and suddenly I lose my cool? _

Then her words from that morning came back to her, 'It's always best to be honest. Even if things don't go your way, if you have feelings for someone, it's better to be up front about it and tell them.'

"That's what it is, isn't it?" Michonne asked herself out loud.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking down to where her hands gripped the edge of the sink.

_I know how I feel about Rick, what he means to me. That's not new. But the thought of actually telling him…_

That's what caught her by surprise, the thought of acting on those feelings, of potentially changing things between her and Rick.

Michonne looked at her reflection again, her expression thoughtful.

"How can I tell Carl what he should do, when I won't take my own advice? I'm a hypocrite, aren't I?" she asked the empty room.

A loud knock on the door startled her.

"Just a sec," Michonne called out.

"Are you brushing your teeth again?" Carl's teasing voice came through the door.

"No," Michonne retorted.

She washed her hands before turning over the bathroom to Carl, then headed to her room at the end of the hall.

Michonne sat on the edge of her bed, listening to the sound of her friends settling in for the night. Next door, Rick was tucking Judith in to bed.

After several minutes, Michonne got up and made her way to the front of the house. She closed the front door carefully behind her and leaned against the porch railing.

The night air was cool, but she didn't mind. In fact, she was hoping that the chill would help clear up her jumbled thoughts.

The street was dark and empty. There was a semi-official curfew in effect these days and everyone was encouraged to follow blackout rules as well. A few residents had protested the strict measures, but a reminder of the three walkers Rick had found within the walls was enough to convince them.

Michonne heard the click of the front door opening again. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

Rick Grimes, now clad in a clean t-shirt and his constable's jacket, came over and leaned his forearms against the porch railing, mirroring her posture.

He didn't say anything right away, but one look at his face told Michonne that he was worried.

"I'm alright, Rick," she said before he could ask.

Rick nodded and looked out over the quiet street, but Michonne could tell that he wasn't entirely convinced.

The quiet stretched out between them until Michonne spoke again, "I guess I'm still adjusting to being here…being safe. It gives you time to think about things you couldn't before, out there."

"Yeah," Rick said thoughtfully.

"It's both a blessing and a curse, isn't it?" he said, probably thinking about his own tumultuous adjustment to living in Alexandria.

"Hmm," Michonne murmured, lost in thought. _Why can't I just tell him? What am I afraid of?_

"Aren't you cold?" Rick asked suddenly, noticing her bare arms.

"I'm alright," she answered. The truth was, she was a bit cold but didn't feel like going inside yet.

"You're shivering," Rick disagreed.

He unzipped his windbreaker, "Here…"

On impulse, Michonne turned and stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him, under his jacket, and rested her head on this shoulder.

"Oh!" Rick was momentarily startled by the unexpected embrace, "I was going to give you my jacket, but, uh…this is good too."

Rick hesitated for a second, and then relaxed into the hug, pulling the sides of his jacket around her for added warmth. Michonne closed her eyes, feeling lost in the emotions swirling through her.

Over the past weeks and months, she and Rick had become more and more comfortable with each other, but this was the first time that she'd reached out to touch him for no other reason than that she wanted to touch him.

_I love you_, she wanted to say it aloud but the words caught in her throat. _I've loved you all this time…_

"Hey…" Rick said softly, and Michonne pulled back enough to see his face.

When he first came outside to check on her, Rick had been worried that Michonne was upset. Now, though, the mood between them had changed and he seemed to sense what she was feeling. For a few long seconds neither of them said anything.

Rick tilted his head and his lips met Michonne's, warm and intentional. The kiss was brief and ended with Rick's blue eyes turning uncertain, as if to ask, 'Did I do the right thing?'

_Yes_, a smile tugged at Michonne's lips.

She pulled him close again and kissed him back. The kiss felt all at once like a long-held breath being released after a slow swim up from a deep pool and like an old near-forgotten blanket shaken out and wrapped tightly around them both.

Rick leaned his forehead against Michonne's, lingering in her embrace.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that," Rick said, his voice low and deep.

Michonne blinked, trying to process Rick's words.

"What?" she suddenly felt unmoored, drifting in unexpected territory.

Rick took a deep breath. They pulled apart enough to see each other clearly, but were still very much within the other's space.

"It was back at the prison, when I first started to fall for you, Michonne. When you always came back with some little gift for Carl, how you always made him smile when nothing else could…" Rick confessed.

"Really?" Michonne felt stunned.

She'd had no idea that Rick had such strong feelings for her. In her mind, it could have gone either way. This was certainly a lot more than she'd expected.

Rick nodded, looking bashful but earnest.

"Rick…why didn't you say anything?" Michonne demanded. _If I'd known, maybe I would have…_

"There was never time, or never the right time," Rick spoke honestly, "We were on the road for so long, then here. I was so caught up in everything else, I didn't see…"

He trailed off, and then started again, "I guess I wasn't ready."

These days, things tend to change so fast that what happened only a few months ago can feel like a lifetime ago. It wasn't all that long ago that Rick lost his wife. Michonne knew he carried a lot of guilt, even still, so it made sense that he hadn't been ready to face his feelings for someone new until now.

Michonne realized that Rick was probably waiting for her to say something, so she confessed, "I think I wasn't ready either. But I am now."

At that, Rick's face broke into a wide grin.

"So that's it? We're really doing this?" Michonne asked, amazed at how quickly things had changed once again.

"I'm yours, Michonne. If you want it, I'll give you my heart, for good. There's nothing else I want," Rick told her, his gaze equal parts intense and vulnerable.

_You're my family. You're all I want!_ Michonne's emotions welled up, threatening to spill over. She barely managed a small nod, _Yes!_

Rick's expression turned warm and affectionate. He gently cupped her face, wiping away a stray droplet.

"Come here," Michonne whispered, tugging on Rick's jacket and taking a step backwards.

She took another step so her back was pressed against the side of the house and they were deep in the shadows, alone in the quiet autumn air.

Rick rested his hands on her hips and kissed her again, more passionately this time. Michonne closed her eyes and draped her arms around his neck, feeling the electric buzz of a new love fill her body.

In that moment, no one else in the world existed.

….

The End!

A/N: So, what do you think? Was it worth it? I might just have to add an epilogue; we'll see…maybe Carl can be Aaron's love apprentice!


	12. Chapter 12 - Advice Epilogue

Advice – Epilogue

A muffled noise somewhere in the house roused Michonne from sleep. By the light creeping through the curtains, she guessed it was early morning.

Rick was still sound asleep, one arm draped protectively over Michonne's stomach, his head nestled in close to hers on the pillow they shared. They felt warm and content with the fluffy comforter pulled over their bare skin.

_Rick Grimes: killing walkers by day…cuddling by night!_ Michonne smirked to herself.

Her smile turned affectionate as she gently stroked his hair, pushing the stray curls back out of his face.

'I'm yours, Michonne…If you want it, I'll give you my heart, for good…There's nothing else I want,' she replayed Rick's words from last night again in her head, savoring them.

_I'm yours…I'm yours…yours, for good._

_This is it, isn't it? My second chance_, she thought, watching Rick sleep. Rick was her second chance for love, her second chance for a family, her second chance for life.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Her eyes fell closed and she drifted off to sleep again, lulled by Rick's steady breathing and the warmth of his body beside hers.

….

A loud crash jolted the two lovers from sleep.

"RICK!"

Michonne and Rick sat up in alarm and threw the blanket off. Rick rubbed his bleary eyes and shivered in the abrupt cold. He flung his legs over the side of the bed.

"RICK GRIMES!"

Michonne hurriedly pulled on her underwear and the first shirt she found.

"That sounds like Abe," she said breathlessly.

Rick only managed to pull on his boxers before grabbing his colt and running to the bedroom door.

_It's happening. The wolf people are attacking!_

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!"

Rick burst out of the bedroom and into the hallway, Michonne a half-step behind him, her trusty katana in hand.

Sure enough, Abraham stood at the bottom of the short flight of stairs, fist raised to bang on the wall once more.

Rick opened his mouth to ask what had happened but he stopped short, bare feet poking over the top step, when he noticed an annoyed Rosita standing beside Abraham.

"Jesus! Why do you have to be so loud?!" Rosita exclaimed, smacking Abraham's arm.

Abraham only smirked at her before turning his attention back to Rick.

"We going or what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Rick's state of undress and the weapon in his hand.

Rick groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, remembering that he and Abraham had agreed yesterday to do a patrol of the wall before work today. He sighed in half-relief and half-irritation.

"Did something happen?" Michonne stopped a step behind Rick, clearly confused.

"No, he's just obnoxious in the mornings," Rosita explained, rolling her eyes.

Abraham ignored her.

"Sorry to wake you," he told Rick, not sounding particularly sorry.

Abraham and Rosita seemed to properly notice Michonne at the same time, in particular her bare legs and rumpled brown t-shirt.

Rosita gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my God!"

"I didn't realize I was interrupting something. Now I really am sorry!" Abraham grinned, looking between Rick and Michonne.

Rick felt his face grow red. Without a word, Michonne promptly spun on her heels and retreated.

"What's going on?" another voice called from somewhere downstairs. It sounded like Carol.

Rick decided that, as usual, Michonne had the best idea and, today that was to turn and run away.

Safe inside his room, Rick leaned back against the door and let out a long sigh.

This was turning out to be an eventful morning. _Well, it was an eventful night…_ He smiled to himself as he watched Michonne shimmy into her jeans, memories of their night together still fresh in his mind.

Michonne caught him watching and returned his smile, "I guess it's official now, huh?"

"I guess so," Rick replied, returning his gun to its holster and beginning to rummage around for his clothes.

"How long before everyone knows?" he asked, steeling himself against the prying comments he knew were coming.

"With this group?" Michonne considered, "I give it half a day, tops."

"That sounds about right," Rick said absently, thinking about how much better his old brown t-shirt looked on Michonne.

He went about gathering his clothes in slow motion, hoping to linger as long as he could alone with her before he had to face the world again.

Michonne turned her back to him and pulled the shirt over her head, shaking her long dreadlocks free, before donning her bra and tank top from the day before.

Turning back around, she noticed the thoughtful expression in Rick's eyes. She crossed the room to stand in front of him, resting her arms on his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

"We've got this," she said softly, earnestly.

She kissed him with the same tenderness that they shared last night on the front porch. Rick pulled her into a warm embrace and they stayed like that for several minutes, communicating their love without saying a word.

…

Glenn managed to get one sleeve of his jacket on and awkwardly slung the other side over his shoulder. The annoyance of keeping his arm in a sling was almost as bothersome as the lingering pain of his gunshot wound.

He was grateful that it seemed to be healing smoothly, but he was rather fed up with the whole situation. Glenn was anxious get back his fighting strength, to be useful again.

Without much else to do, Glenn had taken to following Maggie around. This morning she wanted to check in with Carol and some of the others next door before heading out to work on Council business.

They found the door unlocked and walked into the house to find a lively group gathered in the kitchen. Carol, the Grimes children, Abraham, and Rosita were all there.

Before Glenn could ask what they were smiling about, Michonne walked down the stairs and joined them. Abraham let out a loud whistle as the warrior woman entered the room.

Michonne raised an eyebrow at him incredulously, which only made everyone else laugh.

A grinning Rosita raised her hand for a high-five, saying, "Good for you!"

Michonne reluctantly accepted the high-five, trying not to smile but failing.

"I'm so proud of you!" Abraham gave Michonne a big hug, clapping her on the back.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, wriggling out of his reach, only to find Carol at her side.

A cheeky grin on her face, Carol patted her friend on the back, adding, "I'm happy for you. Really, I am."

Carl was watching everything from his seat next to Judith's high chair, looking highly amused and strangely pleased.

Glenn and Maggie exchanged confused looks.

"What's going on?" Glenn asked loudly, "Why are we congratulating Michonne?"

The others finally noticed his presence.

"Our resident samurai got some sweet Southern lovin' last night!" supplied Abraham.

"What?" Glenn was even more confused.

Rosita laughed at his bewildered response and translated, "She got laid!"

"Hey now," Michonne started, but was interrupted by Maggie's exclamation.

"Oh my God!" Maggie's eyes went wide in realization.

Maggie ran over to her friend and threw her arms around Michonne's neck. At this point Michonne had apparently resigned herself to being the center of attention and returned the hug good-naturedly.

Pulling back to look at Michonne's face, Maggie demanded, "Really?!"

Michonne nodded an affirmative.

"Oh my God! Finally!" Maggie exclaimed, hugging her again.

"It's about damn time!" Carol agreed appreciatively.

Glenn frowned, feeling like he was missing something obvious.

The others finally let Michonne go fix breakfast and Maggie returned to Glenn's side. It was wonderful to see Maggie smiling again, but he was still a little confused.

"So, we're happy for Michonne because she had sex…with…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"With Rick!" his wife gave him a look like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Glenn blinked, taken aback, "Oh."

"Seriously, you didn't see this coming?" Maggie questioned him, "Not at all?"

"No…" Glenn said hesitantly, thinking hard, "but it kinda makes sense, I guess. I never really thought about it, Rick and Michonne…"

Maggie laughed and shook her head in amazement. Glenn smiled as well, feeling grateful to see Maggie genuinely happy for the first time in a long itme.

_They do live together_, Glenn began to put the pieces together, _and she's always saving him, and looking out for his kids, and volunteering for dangerous missions, and defending him._

"And they were together after the prison, too," Glenn thought out loud. _Who knows what happened then, all those weeks on the road together._

"You know, I'm right here," Michonne spoke up from her seat at the kitchen table across from Carl.

Glenn smiled and gave her a big thumbs up gesture, "Congratulations!"

Maggie laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. Glenn made a mental note to act like a dork more often. His wife went and joined Michonne at the table.

There was a small commotion when Rick appeared, dressed in his constable's jacket. He took one look at the group gathered in the kitchen and left for work without saying a word.

Glenn smiled, remembering a conversation he had with Rick more than a year ago, back when he and Maggie were just starting out.

_We need more moments like this._

Soon everyone finished their breakfasts and left to start their days.

….

Tobin gripped the handle on his garage door and pulled it up. He waited for the springs to catch and eased the heavy door all the way up.

He was gathering up the tools he needed for the day when he noticed Rick Grimes walking by on the sidewalk.

"Good morning!" Rick said cheerfully when he noticed Tobin watching him.

Tobin blinked in surprise, taken aback by Rick's unusual friendliness. The man was actually smiling.

"Morning," Tobin belatedly returned the greeting, but Rick didn't seem to notice.

The former cop continued on his way down the street and Tobin was sure he heard the man whistling.

Over the past few months Tobin had become begrudgingly familiar with Rick Grimes, leader of the largest group that Alexandria had accepted in well over a year. He'd seen Rick Grimes in turns guarded and cautious, then hostile and paranoid, then focused and determined, and occasionally distracted and brooding.

But the 'walking on sunshine' Rick Grimes he saw today was something entirely new.

Tobin frowned. Something was going on and he needed to find out what.

…

"Hey, Glenn. Can I ask you something?" Carl stopped his friend on the front porch.

Glenn gathered from Carl's tone that it was something personal, so he waved to Maggie and told her to go ahead. He would catch up to her.

"Sure. What is it?" Glenn asked.

He and Carl weren't particularly close, but they got along well enough. They were family, after all.

"How did you and Maggie get started?" Carl asked.

"Well, uh, we met at the farm. You know that," Glenn said, wondering where Carl was going with this.

"Yeah, I know that. But I was just curious. Like, in the beginning, how did you know if she liked you back? That kind of stuff," Carl explained.

"How..how did I know that Maggie liked me back?" Glenn repeated, stalling while his mind raced.

_What should I tell him? Should I lie? But I'm terrible at lying. But what will Rick say if I tell him the truth?_

"Yeah," Carl said expectantly.

"I, uh, well, she told me," Glenn answered. It wasn't nearly the full truth but it was still true.

Carl narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "But how?"

"Maggie, she could tell that I liked her and then she told me that she felt the same way. That's all, really," Glenn tried but he knew Carl wasn't convinced.

"Are you hiding something?" Carl accused.

"No," Glenn lied, feeling pathetic.

"Glenn, everyone knows you can't tell a lie. Why won't you tell me? Is it some kind of secret?" Carl refused to give up.

Glenn sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "Carl. It's grown-up stuff, okay? I don't know if your dad would want me…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Carl looked genuinely angry and Glenn immediately felt guilty for trying to brush him off.

"I'm not a kid anymore! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I don't understand things! I've seen just as much shit as everyone else!"

_He's right_, Glenn realized. The group, Glenn included, had a tendency to treat Carl like a kid a lot of the time, leaving him out of discussions and telling him what to do.

Glenn came to a decision, "Okay."_ He's grown up a lot. I might as well tell him. He'll find out sooner or later anyway._

"Okay?" Carl questioned.

Glenn took a deep breath, looked around to make sure no one else was nearby, and said, "I'll tell you how it happened."

"Okay," Carl's anger faded and he looked hopeful again.

It suddenly occurred to Glenn that Carl probably looked up to him. Glenn grew up with only sisters but, he realized, this was probably what it felt like to have a little brother come ask him for advice about girls.

"I'll tell you, but you can't go telling anyone else, alright? The story is kind of…personal. Understand?" Glenn said.

Carl nodded eagerly.

….

A/N: Happy Independence Day! First Kisses has hit 100 reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you for all your support!

I hope this latest installment helps you cope with the long hiatus. Our favorite ship might have some setbacks, if the show continues to follow the comics, but I think Richonne will prevail in the end. Seriously, Michonne is the best person Rick could have by his side!


	13. Chapter 13 - Long Day

Summary: Rick helps Michonne unwind after a long day.

A/N: I think sometimes a small gesture can reflect a deeper intimacy between two people. This is a one shot, short and sweet! I hope you like it. Please review!

….

Long Day

Michonne walked up the steps to her house. She opened the front door and immediately felt relieved when she heard her family bustling around, getting ready for dinner.

It had been a long day of patrolling the fence, coordinating security efforts, and clearing walkers away from the gates. Michonne was exhausted.

She closed the door behind her and wandered into the living room.

"Hey, buddy," she ruffled Carl's hair affectionately as he walked by, carrying his sister to her play pin.

"We're having spaghetti," Carl told her brightly.

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" Michonne smiled.

Several voices drifted in form the kitchen and Michonne decided that they had everything under control and didn't need her help.

She leaned her sword against the end table and collapsed onto the couch, stretching out her legs and letting out a long sigh. It felt so good to have a safe, warm house to come home to at the end of the day. She was determined not to take it for granted.

Rick, still dressed in his constable uniform minus the jacket, came into the living room to wait for dinner as well.

Daryl was sitting in the rocking chair beside Judith's play pin, watching her protectively. Abraham and company were spread out on the other side of the room, engaged in an animated card game. From the looks of things, Tara seemed to be winning again and Eugene wasn't taking it very well.

Michonne belatedly realized that Rick was standing at the end of the couch. He tapped her boots, clearly indicating that she should move them out of the way and let him sit.

She obliged, bending her knees to make space. Rick sat down and rested his arm on the back of the couch.

"How'd it go at the gate?" he asked.

"Finally clear. We pushed back the screen section and killed them through the bars, like how we used to clear the fences back at the prison. Took a little convincing but the others got the hang of it," Michonne told him, lacing her fingers together behind her head.

Rick nodded, "It's best to conserve bullets where we can. They'll catch on."

"Mhmm," Michonne agreed.

Alexandria's residents had come a long way in the past few weeks but they still had a lot to learn.

Michonne watched Rick. He looked tired but relaxed, she concluded, at least as relaxed as he ever was.

"Hey, you can stretch out again if you want," he said, patting her leg to get her attention.

Michonne smiled and stretched her legs out again, now resting her feet on Rick's lap.

"Are you going to give me a foot rub?" she teased.

Rick thought for a second and asked, "Are your feet sore?"

"Yeah," Michonne said, watching him curiously.

She'd made the suggestion as a joke. She certainly didn't expect him to take her up on it, but now that the situation seemed to be going that way, she wasn't about to say anything to derail it.

Rick loosened the laces and carefully pulled her boots off her feet, then her socks. He didn't look at her directly, trying to hide a small smirk that played across his face.

He knew she was joking and had decided to call her bluff.

Rick took one of her feet in his hands and began to massage away the soreness that never seemed to leave. He worked slowly and thoroughly before moving on to the other foot.

"That feels good," Michonne said softly.

Rick looked up and gave her a smile, pleased that she was enjoying his attention.

It occurred to Michonne that Rick could be quite affectionate when he wanted to be. This world didn't exactly hand him many opportunities to show that softer side of his personality.

Michonne was feeling very comfortable and on the verge of falling asleep when Carol appeared, drying her hands on a small towel.

The grey haired woman raised an amused eyebrow at her friends' position on the couch but she didn't comment, announcing instead, "Dinner's ready!"

Nobody had to be told twice.

Michonne reluctantly sat up and put her boots back on. She and Rick lingered on the couch while the others rushed into the kitchen.

"Thanks for that," Michonne said and, without thinking, leaned over and kissed Rick on the cheek.

Rick's face registered surprise and for a second Michonne thought he was going to say something. Then he looked away and the moment passed.

They got up and joined the others in the kitchen. Michonne scooped a pile of spaghetti onto her plate and sat in her usual spot next to Carl, across from Rick and Judith.

Dinner passed uneventfully, but Michonne couldn't escape the feeling that something had begun to shift. Here and there, she caught Rick watching her, his blue eyes lingering a fraction longer than usual.

Rick had volunteered to give her a foot massage to help her relax after a long day of work.

What else might he do, Michonne found herself wondering, if she were to ask him?

….

The End!


	14. Chapter 14 -The Seduction of Rick Grimes

Summary: Something has been growing between Rick and Michonne for a long time now but Michonne feels that, if she doesn't do something drastic, nothing will ever change.

A/N: In the comics Michonne is pretty forward when there's someone she's interested in. And considering Rick's staggering ineptitude when it comes to romance, she may just have to make the first move! I hope you like it!

…

The Seduction of Rick Grimes

The winter months took ahold of Alexandria with a brutal grip. There were already several inches of snow on the ground and the gray skies promised more to come. The longtime Virginia residents were taking it more or less in stride, but some in the group from Georgia were struggling to adapt.

"I think it's past your bedtime," Rick told a fussy Judith as he took her to his room.

Rick switched on the electric blanket lining Judith's crib, checked that her little knit hat was snug on her head, and draped another blanket over the top of the crib to keep the warmth from escaping too quickly. Soon Judith was sound asleep.

Satisfied that his daughter was safe, Rick removed his gun belt and set it on the bedside table. He kicked off his boots and climbed into bed. It was nice to have the whole bed all to himself, but it was a bit lonely.

With the thick comforter pulled up to his chin, Rick lay still and waited for sleep to come. The room was quiet. The whole house was quiet and, on nights like this, it was tempting to believe that the whole world was quiet, resting under a blanket of snow.

Eventually the worries of the day faded from his mind and Rick fell into a light sleep.

He was woken not long after by the sound of his bedroom door opening. Rick sat up in bed, ready for trouble.

Before he could say anything, a familiar voice called softly, "Rick?"

"I'm here," he answered in the dark.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Michonne said hesitantly, closing the door behind her.

Rick almost lied and said that he'd been awake anyway but knew that she would be able to tell.

"It's okay," he said, "What's going on?"

If there was an urgent problem, she would have said so immediately. Instead she sat at the foot of his bed, a fleece blanket bundled around her shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep," Michonne admitted, keeping her voice low so as not to wake Judith.

"Something on your mind?" Rick asked, growing worried.

The only light in the room came from a small battery powered nightlight that Rick kept beside Judith's crib. He could barely make out Michonne's expression in the dark room.

"No," she shrugged tiredly, "I think my bedroom window isn't sealed properly. It's freezing in there."

Rick sighed, relived that it was only the cold and not something more sinister that was bothering her. The cold he could at least do something about.

"Come here," Rick offered, scooting over and pulling back the corner of the comforter to make space for her.

Michonne spread her fleece blanket over the bed and quickly slid under the covers next to Rick.

"Is that better?" Rick asked softly once they were settled.

"Mhmm," Michonne answered, burrowing down so that the blanket almost covered her face.

The bed was large but they lay close together, their sides touching. It was hardly the first time that they had huddled together for warmth in the dark of night.

Rick closed his eyes and tried to tell himself that this was no different than all the times before when they had slept side by side on the rough ground in the middle of the woods, always keeping one eye open for walkers.

He had almost convinced himself when Michonne nudged him.

"I'm still cold," she whispered.

Rick shifted and moved his arm so that Michonne could snuggle in closer and rest her head on his shoulder, hoping to share some of his body heat.

"You shouldn't have stayed in there so long. You have to take care of yourself too," Rick said, upset that she'd let herself get that chilled.

During the day she kept active and rarely had a problem with the harsh weather, but if she let her body temperature drop too far then it could be difficult to warm up again.

"I know," Michonne said quietly.

Rick Grimes couldn't remember the last time that he'd laid in bed beside a woman he cared about. After being alone for so long, he'd almost forgotten how good it could feel.

Even if Michonne was only using him for his body heat, she could have chosen anyone in the house for that purpose. She could have gone down the hall to Daryl's room.

But she chose me, Rick thought, smiling to himself. He pulled the covers snug around them, determined not to let the smallest breath of cold air disturb the beautiful warrior woman beside him.

Michonne shifted a little and her hand moved under the edge of his shirt. Her fingertips grazed Rick's skin and all of his thoughts were immediately derailed.

For a breathless second Rick thought maybe that would be the end of it, and that she put her hand there by accident, but she didn't stop there. Her hand traveled underneath his shirt, moving up over his stomach.

"Michonne…" his voice caught in his throat, "what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, she continued to touch him, leisurely following the contours of his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" Michonne whispered, her lips warm against his ear.

Her fingers brushed the small scar from his bullet wound and found their way to rest over his racing heart.

Rick closed his eyes and breathed, "No."

Michonne grinned, pleased that her plan was unfolding flawlessly.

She leaned over Rick so that her loose dreadlocks fell like a curtain on either side of his face and finally kissed him. The kiss was soft and electric and even better than she'd imagined.

Soon the icy chill of winter was nothing but a distant memory.


	15. Chapter 15 - 5 Kisses Part 1

**5 Kisses**

A/N: The next five chapters were written for the Secret Valentine exchange on Tumblr. My secret valentine was blacklitchick. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Kiss on the Neck**

Setting: ASZ post S6 MSF

Rick sighed with relief when he opened the last bedroom door and saw Michonne sitting on the edge of the bed.

"There you are," he said, careful to keep his voice low because it was late and most of the house was already asleep.

Michonne didn't answer. She sat with her heels resting on the wooden bedframe, hunched over with her arms crossed over her knees.

"Hey," Rick said softly as he sat down next to her.

Michonne wiped a hand across her eyes and finally looked at him.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Doc says he's bouncing back faster than she expected," Rick answered.

"That's good," Michonne said tiredly, resting her head on her arms again.

She let the quiet stretch out until Rick broke it, finally asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Rick. We're going to be okay. We always are. But…" she trailed off before trying again.

"I'm so tired. I don't know how long we can keep doing this. It's all…all of it. Carl getting hurt and I know he's going to be okay but then finding Deanna today," Michonne's voice broke and tears spilled over again.

"It hurts," she said in a small voice.

"I know," Rick said, thinking about how much he relied on Michonne for support and how often he took her presence for granted, "I'm sorry."

The past couple days had been incredibly brutal and he knew that he didn't have the words to ease his friend's pain. Rick couldn't stand seeing her cry, so he did the only thing he could think to do.

He reached out his hand and began to slowly rub her back. His hand moved in a soothing pattern, fingertips tracing over the ridges of her spine.

Michonne took a shakey breath and let it out slowly. She seemed calmer, but that familiar sadness still hung on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her knees. Her locks fell in front of her shoulders.

Rick was about to tell her to lie down and get some rest but he was afraid to break the quiet moment between them. Instead he continued to stroke her back.

Before he fully realized what he was doing, Rick leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

Michonne was still for a long moment and then she turned and looked at Rick curiously, her eyes searching his face for an answer. For once, Rick didn't shy away when her deep brown eyes held his. He could feel the warmth and affection radiating from her.

She tilted her head slightly to kiss him and, as their lips met, Rick couldn't escape the feeling that this was a long time coming. And that this was exactly where he was supposed to be. They would be okay together.

...

BONUS TRIVIA!

This particular kiss was inspired by a scene from a Korean Drama that I really like. I will award 100 Bonus Points to anyone who can name which one! Idk, this might be too hard...


	16. Chapter 16 - 5 Kisses Part 2

5 Kisses

Chapter 2 - Kiss on the Collar

Setting: At the prison, post S4 if the Governor never showed up (He may or may not have been mauled by a bear.)

"Michonne, come on! We're gonna be late!" Beth called from the passageway outside Michonne's cell.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," Michonne replied.

She looked back at the red dress laid out on her bunk.

Yesterday, when Beth excitedly pulled the silky red dress out of the box someone brought back from a scavenging run, Michonne had reluctantly accepted it, but never really planned on wearing it. She'd tossed it into the plastic carton with the rest of her meager belongings.

She hadn't even been sure she wanted to go. It was Glenn and Maggie's wedding and she cared about them both, but large social gatherings weren't really her cup of tea these days.

But then something had changed. Last night she dreamed about Mike and Terry. It wasn't one of the bad ones, like usual. This one was about a night at the refugee camp, before everything really fell apart. Mike and Terry were feeling sorry for themselves, wondering about the meaning of life and was it really worth it anymore.

This morning Michonne woke up and although her life had changed irreparably since that night two years ago, she was still alive and she had people in her life that were important. People that were worth living for.

It's worth it to care about people, even after everything, Michonne told herself as she got dressed. That's the answer. That's why I'm still here, so that's what I'm going to do.

The dress fit her perfectly. The neckline plunged dramatically and she liked the way the skirt swirled about her legs.

Michonne wandered down the cell block and stopped outside Rick's cell. The curtain was tied back so she leaned against the doorframe and watched him buttoning up his shirt.

"Blue is a good color for you," she said, "Brings out your eyes."

Rick smiled and finally looked up at Michonne. His eyes travelled down her body and then back up again.

"You're amazing!" he said appreciatively, then fumbled to correct himself, "I mean, you, uh, you look amazing."

Michonne laughed and Rick couldn't help but join her.

"Here, let me help you with that. I think you missed a button," Michonne stepped close to fix Rick's shirt.

"There you go," she finished straightening his collar and met his eyes again.

"I think red is a good color for you," Rick said in a low voice, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Come on now, you can't steal my line!" Michonne teased him.

"Well it's true," Rick replied, still standing close.

Michonne smiled, "Thank you."

It felt like they'd spent weeks dancing around each other, neither one quite willing to make a move. It was a story of lingering stares, casual touches, and more than one late night conversation that stretched much longer than intended.

But today was a new day and today she didn't back away. She stayed close to Rick, barely a breath of air between them now, because that was exactly where she wanted to be.

Rick didn't need any more encouragement. He kissed her full on the lips and it was even better than she'd expected. Michonne closed her eyes and savored the kiss and the feel of his hands on her the small of her back, pulling her close.

When they broke for air, Rick caressed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. For a long moment neither of them said anything, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Rick, we should probably go…" Michonne whispered.

"Go where?" he asked.

"The wedding, remember?" she said with a light smile.

Rick frowned, "Do we have to?"

Michonne ran her fingers through his curls, "You are the Best Man, remember?"

Rick made a show of glancing at his watch and deciding, "Ah, we've got time."

Michonne couldn't suppress a smile. Rick took this as encouragement and kissed her cheek, and then her jawline, and then her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he trailed light kisses along her collarbone.

His touch sent electricity through her body and when their lips met again, neither could hold back their passion and longing.

Without looking, Rick reached out one arm and, fumbling once, managed to pull the curtain to his cell closed. The rest of the world could wait.


	17. Chapter 17 - 5 Kisses Part 3

5 Kisses

Chapter 3 – Kiss on the Stomach

Setting: No zombie AU where Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith, and Andre are living together happily.

...

Rick Grimes opened the front door and, hanging his Sherriff's hat up on its peg, yelled, "Honey! I'm home!"

It was cheesy but he didn't care. He loved coming home to a full house.

Michonne came out of the kitchen to give him a smile and a kiss.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her, concern in his voice.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm feeling better," she replied, sounding a little distracted.

"I tried to call you at lunch," Rick said.

"Sorry," Michonne apologized, absently adjusting her headband, "I decided to stay home from work after all."

Rick frowned but before he could say anything else, a loud commotion came barreling down the hall.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Andre, followed closely by a toddling Judith, ran headlong towards Rick.

He bent down and wrapped them both in a big hug, kissing them each on the head. Carl wandered out of his room and tolerated a shoulder pat before following the little ones into the kitchen.

"I'm starving!" Carl announced and started getting cups out of the cabinet without being asked.

"Andre, help your brother set the table," Rick instructed.

He picked Judith up and settled her into her high chair.

Michonne stood at the stove, stirring a pot of mac and cheese. Grimes family dinners were typically a loud, chaotic affair and Michonne was usually right in the middle of it all, laughing and teasing the kids. Today, however, Rick could see that that something was weighing her down.

"If you're not feeling well, you should go lie down," Rick said, rubbing her shoulder affectionately, "It's alright. I can take care of dinner."

"Rick, I'm not sick. I'm fine," Michonne tried to reassure him, but was not wholly convincing.

She tried to move past him but he blocked her, insisting, "Michonne, I can tell something's wrong. What's going on?"

Michonne sighed before finally answering, "Nothing's wrong. There's something I need to tell you, but it can wait. Let's just eat."

"What is it?" Rick asked, unable to let it go.

"Rick, I said it can wait," she tried to say it firmly but her expression betrayed her.

By now the kids had gotten quiet, sensing that something was wrong. Rick looked at their worried faces and back at his wife. For maybe the first time he could remember, she looked nervous and uncertain.

"No." Rick stated, squaring his stance in a refusal to move until he had an answer, "I think you should tell me now."

Michonne glared at him, frustrated and conflicted, before relenting, "Fine."

"Carl, will you serve your brother and sister some mac and cheese?" she ordered, her body language making it clear that Rick should follow her out of the room.

Once inside their bedroom, Michonne closed the door and turned to face Rick.

"I have to tell you something," she repeated, clearly stalling.

"You said that," Rick pointed out, his already worried thoughts jumping straight to the worst case scenarios.

She's dying. She has some disease and she's only got weeks to live. She doesn't love me anymore. She met someone else and she's taking Andre and leaving me. Rick knew it was crazy but he couldn't stop himself from jumping to the most horrible conclusions.

After what felt to Rick like eons, Michonne took a deep breath to steady her heart and made her declaration.

"I'm pregnant."

Rick's thoughts ground to a screeching halt and he was frozen in an interminable silence.

"Rick, say something," Michonne urged, her voice quiet and vulnerable.

Rick released a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

"You really had me scared for a moment there," Rick finally found his voice, rubbing a hand over his face in relief.

Michonne was less relieved, "This is scary. What are we going to do, Rick?"

"Are you sure? Are you a hundred percent sure?" he held her shoulders and looked into her face, searching.

"_Yeah_," Michonne nodded, "I'm very late and I took the test three times. I'm pregnant."

As she said the words a second time, Rick's shocked expression slowly changed, his lips pulling into a big, goofy grin.

"We're having a baby?" he asked again, scarcely able to believe it.

"Yep," Michonne nodded again, and the hint of a smile finally began to tug at her features.

Unable to contain himself, Rick wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off her feet, exclaiming, "Oh my God!"

Michonne laughed, "Put me down!" and he returned her to the ground, a huge smile on his face.

"You're really happy?" she asked, her brown eyes shining with so much love and relief that it made Rick's chest feel tight.

"Yes. This is a good thing. A great thing! Michonne, our family is going to grow and I couldn't be happier! I love you more than anything, you know I do," he confessed, tears of joy welling in his eyes.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully.

"I love you too," she whispered, emotion choking her words.

Rick brushed her locks out of her face so he could see her clearly and asked, "Were you scared of how I would react?"

"No…" she said, "I don't know. I didn't know what to think, really. I never planned on having another baby. We never talked about having a baby. I had no idea you would even want one."

"Well, I do. Even if it's a bit of a surprise, we can handle it," he assured her, adding, "I've always wanted a big family."

"Why didn't you say anything?" now Michonne was surprised, "You've never said anything about wanting more kids."

Rick shrugged, "It seemed selfish to even bring it up. And besides, we already have three kids between the two of us."

"Well, we're about to have four," Michonne declared, beginning to feel some of Rick's excitement.

Rick shared her smile. He kissed her tenderly and then got on his knees and, pushing up the edge of her shirt, placed a soft kiss on her toned, flat stomach. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to stay right there and cover her with kisses until there wasn't even the smallest sliver of doubt in her mind that she was fully, completely loved.

But the sound of clattering silverware and crying in the kitchen brought them back to the present. Rick sighed and stood up again.

"Don't say anything yet. I want to decide how to tell them," Michonne said.

"Okay," he agreed.

"And Rick?"

He paused at the bedroom door.

"I'm happy too," Michonne said sincerely and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek before they returned to the rest of their family.


	18. Chapter 18 - 5 Kisses Part 4

5 Kisses

Chapter 4 – Wake Up Kiss

Setting: Mid S5, Team Family is still on the road to DC. Aaron was delayed by the weather and hasn't yet found the right moment to approach them.

"How is it out there?" Carol asked, keeping her voice low.

Daryl answered from his post by the window, keeping watch through a gap in the makeshift curtains, "There's a lot of 'em out and about. Haven't noticed us yet. We'd better get moving before they do. Maybe sneak out the back."

Carol looked to Michonne and Glenn, who each nodded in agreement. After weeks of sleeping on the ground, one night in a small abandoned house wasn't much, but it would have to be enough. It was safer to stay on the move.

"Where's Rick?" Glenn asked, checking that everyone was accounted for.

"Still sleeping, I think," Carl answered. He was feeding Judith some crushed up peaches from the trees in the backyard.

Michonne spoke up, "I'll get him."

She walked past the dirty, weary faces of her friends. Eugene's nose was buried in a paperback. Sasha was cleaning her rifle again. Maggie was staring into space with that same hollowness in her eyes that she'd had since Atlanta.

When she pushed open the door to the back room, Michonne was mildly surprised to see that Rick was sleeping. The man rarely closed his eyes for more than two hours at a time and he or Daryl were almost always the first ones up in the morning.

Then again, Michonne thought, it wasn't surprising after all that the exhaustion was finally catching up with him. She couldn't remember seeing him lay down since the night in the barn, after the storm, and that was two days ago now.

Rick lay on his side, using his bent arm for a pillow. His gun belt was on the floor beside the bed, ready at a moment's notice.

"Rick," Michonne called softly, reluctant to wake him.

When he didn't stir, she placed a light hand on his arm, calling again, "Rick?"

This time he moved, but only enough to roll onto his back. Michonne sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. She could hear the subdued shuffling of the rest of the group in the other room, getting ready to move on, but still she hesitated.

Rick's face looked worried and closed off, even in sleep. It made her heart ache. He carried such a burden and never had time to stop and parse it into manageable pieces. There was never time to heal.

'Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war,' his words from that dark night in the old barn echoed in her mind.

'This is how we survive…We tell ourselves that we are the walking dead.'

"I don't want you to die," Michonne whispered.

She knew better than anyone what it felt like to walk through the world like a dead person, trailing her pain behind her on chains. It was no way to live.

The warrior woman leaned forward and tenderly kissed the lips of the man who had helped bring her back to life. Maybe she could give a little bit of her light back to him.

"Michonne?" Rick blinked awake, startled and vulnerable and flustered all at once.

"I didn't want to wake you, but we've gotta get going," Michonne said, standing up and crossing the room.

She paused at the door and glanced back to see Rick sitting up in bed, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Uh, okay," he was all he could think to say.

Michonne turned and went to rejoin the others, but not before leaving him with a glimpse of a smile. Maybe this day would turn out better than the last.


	19. Chapter 19 - 5 Kisses Part 5

5 Kisses

**Chapter 5 - The Jawline Kiss**

Setting: No zombie AU, early in Rick and Michonne's (romantic) relationship.

...

'Well, this is really it', Michonne thought, checking her watch once again.

Her first official date since her and Andre's father broke up last year. Her first official date with Rick Grimes, small town Sheriff's Deputy and single dad. And her closest friend, aside from Andrea that is.

If she was honest with herself, she knew that this date was long overdue. They'd been an important part of each other's lives for months now. Plus there was that half-remembered drunken kiss after Glenn and Maggie's wedding reception…

So, yeah, it was definitely overdue. Michonne couldn't help smiling to herself. She was excited and more than a little bit nervous.

She stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door one more time and suddenly decided that the purple mini-skirt was too much after all. That used to be totally her style, no hesitation, but it'd been a while.

'Better to be comfortable,' she thought, grabbing her favorite pair of skinny jeans.

Finally satisfied with her outfit, Michonne glanced out the window and saw Rick's beat up old Ford pull into the parking lot in front of her apartment.

DING-DONG!

As soon as she opened the door, all her nervousness was forgotten. A big grin spread across her face as she took in the sight before her.

Rick Grimes stood in her doorway holding a bouquet of wildflowers. He wore dark jeans, a brown t-shirt that fit a bit tighter than usual, and his curls were carefully combed back from his face.

"I've never…" Michonne tilted her head to the side, contemplating Rick's new look, "I've never seen your face like that."

"That's how I felt, after I did it," Rick said bashfully, rubbing his free hand over his jaw.

In all the time that she'd known Rick; this was the first time that she'd seen him clean shaven. The look definitely suited him.

Michonne stepped back and let him into the apartment. He handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful," she smiled, "I'd better put them in water."

"Where's the little guy?" Rick asked, following her into the kitchen.

"At the neighbor's. The couple's daughter is in high school. She babysits for me sometimes," Michonne explained, poking around in the cabinets looking for a flower vase.

She finally found one, filled it with water and arranged the brightly colored bouquet. Realizing that the room had fallen quiet, she turned her attention back to her date. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring at the floor, obviously nervous and probably having second thoughts.

"Rick," she said, standing toe to toe with his worn boots.

He looked up and met her eyes.

"I'm glad we're doing this," she told him truthfully.

Relief smoothed the frown around his eyes and he smiled back, saying in a low voice, "Me too."

'Maybe he needs to know that I feel the same way, that's all,' Michonne thought to herself, realizing that maybe she needed to be more open with her feelings.

Not for the first time, they found themselves standing inches apart, with no memory of how they'd gotten so close. Rick's blue eyes had that familiar intensity that made Michonne's heart flutter.

She felt almost weightless, like a child who had swung too high, frozen in midair for one magic moment before gravity pulled her back down to earth. Rick's lips met hers and the kiss was warm and enticing.

And just like that, the kiss was over. But Michonne wasn't ready for it to be over and the sparkle in Rick's eyes said that he wasn't either.

Feeling more confident than she had in a long time, Michonne reached up her hand and caressed Rick's smooth cheek. His eyes closed at her touch. She kissed the other side of his face, slowly tailing kisses along his jawline.

Rick put his hands on her hips, pulling her body close against his. He kissed her again, this time with an unrestrained passion that gave Michonne the distinct impression that they were not going to make it to the movies after all.


	20. Chapter 20 - Tom Sawyer

A/N: This is not exactly a First Kiss story (sorry, no kissing), but it is a fluffy Richonne moment, so it seemed appropriate to post it here. I wrote this as part of the 42 Days Challenge on Tumblr, where you fill in a missing scene in the time jump between Richonne slaughtering the herd together and bonding over lost toothpaste.

Enjoy!

…

Day 12 – Tom Sawyer

THUNK!

"Michonne. What are you doing?"

THUNK!

"What does it-"

THUNK!

"look like I'm doing?"

Michonne yanked the axe out of the tree trunk and turned to glare at Rick.

"You're swinging that axe like it was a sword," Rick observed with a raised eyebrow.

Michonne resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"You've never chopped down a tree before, have you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

She sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeaah," his accent drew the word out.

He was barely able to contain a smirk.

_You've been doing that more and more these days, teasing me…_ Michonne thought to herself…_Two can play this game!_

"Well it's not my fault I've never had to do this before," Michonne brushed her dreadlocks back over her shoulder, adding, "You know I'm a city girl, right?"

That did it. Rick burst out laughing at the absurdity of her assertion. Michonne laughed too, because seeing Rick happy warmed her heart.

"But seriously, how did you do that one so fast?" she asked when their laughter died down.

They'd been working for the same amount of time but Rick's tree, maybe eight inches in diameter, already lay on the ground, all the large branches broken off.

"First you want to cut a wedge shape on one side, like this," Rick explained, using his hands to demonstrate.

Rick stood back and gestured for her to try again.

Michonne looked at him and then back at her target. She took a deep breath, lifted the heavy axe, and swung it halfheartedly. The blade made a nice THUNK when it hit the tree but bounced ineffectively off to the side. She hung her head in defeat.

It worked like a charm.

"May I?" Rick held out his hand and Michonne passed him the axe.

"Start with your hands apart, like this," he hefted the axe to demonstrate the proper technique, "and then as you swing, move your right hand down a little bit so you get more force."

The blade sliced through the air and WHAM! bit into the tree trunk. Rick pulled it free and glanced back at Michonne expectantly.

She frowned in concentration, saying, "Show me one more time."

Rick, full of pride that there was finally something he was better at than Michonne, obliged.

He swung the axe with his full strength, pausing only to instruct, "A couple more like this…then start to come in at an angle to make the wedge, like this…"

Michonne stuck her hands in her pockets and stood back to watch. _I was right, brown is a good color for him…_she thought as she admired the way his new brown shirt clung to his body in the summer heat. And the way his curls fell into his face when he moved.

Michonne turned when she heard someone approaching. Rick stopped too, alert for walkers, but relaxed when he saw it was only Daryl and Abraham. They were working together to carry an armload of logs.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you?" Daryl muttered.

"Huh?" Rick was confused.

Abraham chuckled. Michonne glared at Daryl.

"What?" Rick asked, still perplexed.

Daryl shook his head in amusement, "Brother, she's Tom Sawyer-ing you. You know that, right?"

"Daryl, shut up!" Michonne smacked him on the shoulder as he and Abe walked by.

Rick did that thing where he looked at the ground, almost bashfully, and then looked up at Michonne again, tilting his head curiously, "Is that what you're doing? Tricking me into doing your work for you?"

_Damn! Caught me red handed._ Michonne couldn't deny the accusation, so she pulled her very best puppy-eyes please-don't-be-mad-at-me smile.

"I'll just, uh, I'll go ahead and carry this one back to the truck," she said, walking over to pick up the tree Rick had already cut.

Rick shook his head in mock exasperation. He laughed a little bit to himself and lifted the axe again. There was still work to do before the day was over.


	21. Chapter 21 - Rest In Peace

A/N: I wrote this one for the 3 Ingredients fanfic contest on Tumblr. It's a little bit similar to an earlier chapter (Wake-up Kiss). Enjoy!

….

Rest In Peace

The weather had turned hot again and the ragged group of survivors trudged along another nameless road, putting one foot in front of the other only to keep up their forward momentum.

"How much we got left?" Sasha asked, her voice dry and tired.

"Seventy miles," Maggie replied absently.

"That's not what I meant," Sasha said.

Maggie turned her head to look at her, but didn't have an answer, so they did the only thing they could do. They kept walking. The destination was Washington DC, but no one was entirely convinced they would make it.

At this point it felt like they'd always been on the road. Supplies were stretching thin and, after weeks of running and fighting and walking and fighting again, the hard journey was taking its toll.

Michonne hung towards the back of the main group, keeping an eye out to make sure nobody fell too far behind. Rick stayed closer to the front, his eyes always on the horizon, waiting for the next danger. Carl did his best to pitch in and care for his sister, but the little girl grew heavy fast and Carl was on the edge of exhaustion himself.

Tyreese carried Judith now, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Judith slept fitfully, her cheeks flushed in the heat of the day.

_Poor thing_, Michonne thought, not for the first time, watching them. Ty was careful to stay closer to the middle of the group, letting the other fighters shield him and Judith from any stray walkers.

They were essentially out of food and Judith had spent the past two days crying more often than not. No one had slept for more than an hour or two at a time. Michonne could see Rick's heart break a little further every time Judith cried, every time he couldn't sooth her pain.

Finally the little girl cried herself to sleep and the group marched on, slow but steady in the hot sun.

Walkers lurched into view, groaning and reaching for their would-be victims.

A well-placed bolt from Daryl's crossbow and a series of vicious slashes from Rick's machete quickly dispatched the threat.

Everyone stood quietly, hands on their weapons, for a few long seconds until quiet descended again. Michonne lowered her hand from the hilt of her sword, her arm feeling heavy, and continued walking again.

The group didn't talk much, ostensibly for improved stealth, but the truth was that nobody had the energy to talk.

Michonne's head bowed under the bright glare of the sun. Her boots were scuffed and ragged. The sole of the left one flapped a little bit when she walked. _Needs more duct tape._

Her empty stomach ached, her skin prickled with sweat and bug bites, and there was a sharp pain in her temple.

_Focus!_ She blinked several times, walking carefully as she waited for the dizziness to fade.

_Run, run, run the race_, she chanted in time to her steps, _Keep, keep, keep the pace._

Somehow, the rhyme had stayed with her all these years, stuck in the back of her head, a hazy memory from some childhood summer camp.

_Run._ Left foot. _The._ Right foot. _Race._ Left foot.

Michonne forced herself to raise her head, squinting to focus on the figures ahead of her. Rick's determined march. Carl's faltering attempt to keep up with his father. Daryl's slow trudge. Maggie's dazed amble forward.

_Keep_. Right foot. _The_. Left foot. _Pace_. Right foot.

Her foot caught on a patch of uneven pavement and she stumbled, catching herself on her hands and knees. Carol was the first one at her side.

"I'm okay," Michonne said as her friend helped her up.

"You sure?" Carol frowned, holding on to her arm.

Michonne rubbed her hand over her face, "I don't know…I'm kinda dizzy. Just give me a minute."

"What happened?" Rick walked quickly over to where his friends were stopped.

Michonne was bent over, resting her hands on her legs, willing her head to clear.

"Nothing," she sighed, "I tripped is all. I'm okay."

Carol disagreed, "Rick, we need to stop. We can't keep going like this."

As was his habit, Rick Grimes rested his hand on his revolver while he considered his options. It wasn't safe to stop here. There were too many walkers in the area. But Carol was right.

"We'll go back to those cars," Glenn spoke up, "Lay low, keep quiet. Catch our breath."

Rick nodded. The abandoned cars were a good ten minutes behind them, but they would offer some cover from any passing walkers.

The group switched direction and retraced their path. Rick didn't like how unsteady Michonne seemed or the way her eyes had trouble focusing, so he took her arm and draped it over his shoulders, wrapping his own arm around her for support as they walked.

They made it to the end of a string of abandoned vehicles. Sasha, Glenn, and Rosita took up lookout positions and everyone else found a shady spot to rest. Michonne climbed into the back seat of a minivan.

"I'll go walk about, see what I can see," Daryl said, too restless to stay in one place for long.

"Alright," Rick acknowledged, noting which direction his friend headed off in.

He looked around, checking that everyone was settled, before joining Michonne in the van. It was a bit stuffy but the windows were cracked and it was good to get out of the sun.

Rick sat next to Michonne on the dusty seat. _This is about the time she would say something to make me or Carl smile_, Rick thought, remembering their journey to Terminus, but the warrior woman didn't seem to be in the mood to talk.

It occurred to him that maybe this time she was in need of cheering up; Michonne, who he relied on as if she was an extension of himself, who never complained and never faltered.

"She's right, you know. Carol. We can't keep going like this," Michonne said, her voice tired, "Something's got to give."

She didn't mean it as a criticism, but rather an observation. They were in trouble.

"We'll find something. We always do," Rick answered.

"Here, rest," Rick said, scooting closer to her and tapping his shoulder to indicate that she should rest her head.

Michonne shook her dreadlocks back behind her shoulder and relaxed into him. Her brown eyes fell closed as her head met his shoulder. Rick should have closed his eyes and tried to get some rest as well, but he couldn't stop thinking about the sadness that hung a little heavier on Michonne every day.

He had agreed to try to go to Washington because of her. Not because he was convinced there might be something there, but because he couldn't stand to see the desperation on her face that day outside Noah's ruined home.

In the quiet air, his thoughts circled back to the night in the barn, waiting out the storm by a small campfire.

_Rest in peace, now get up and go to war. We do what we have to and then we get to live._ That was how Rick could keep walking day after day, by telling himself those words. And Michonne was like him in so many ways, but she was also different.

_She needs more than that._

Every so often a stray walker or two wandered into view but they were easily dispatched by the people standing guard and nobody gave the call to move, so Rick let Michonne sleep. The day stretched into early evening.

Michonne's breathing became anxious and her hands tensed into fists. Rick was about to shake her shoulder when she woke with a start, gasping for breath. She sat up straight and looked around quickly, as if she had momentarily forgotten where she was.

Her eyes settled on Rick's concerned face. She sighed and leaned back against the seat again.

_I was dreaming about Andre_, she realized, fragments of memories floating up and, as she adjusted to the waking world again, sinking back down again.

Thankfully, Rick didn't say anything. She was not prepared to explain.

It'd been a while since she'd had a dream like that, one of the bad ones. _Probably because I'm worried about Judith…and the rest of us… _She leaned forward and covered her face with her hands.

"Michonne," his voice was low and held a note of tenderness that felt new and familiar all at once.

Rick gently put his hands on her arms and pulled her hands away from her face. She turned to look at him, waiting for him to say something. His blue eyes held hers for a long moment and then he tilted his head a little bit and kissed her.

The pressure of his lips against hers was warm and electric. Michonne closed her eyes reflexively, letting the kiss linger.

Too soon, Rick pulled away and Michonne opened her eyes and returned to the real world.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Rick glanced out the window and then back at her, the barest hint of a smile on his lips, "Do you feel better?"

"…what?" Michonne looked genuinely confused.

Rick cracked a smile, his eyes crinkling in amusement at her bewildered reaction, "See? My kiss has energized you!"

He put his hand on the edge of the door for balance and climbed out of the van.

"Rick?" Michonne called after him.

For a second she thought he was going to pretend nothing happened but he paused, ducking his head to peek back into the van.

"I was just, ah, trying to cheer you up a bit. I hope you don't mind," he explained, barely able to look her in the eye.

He fiddled with his holster, adding, "Because I'm no good without my samurai at my side."

Rick turned and walked over to where Carol and Daryl were talking.

"Oh," Michonne said belatedly.

Daryl tossed something to Rick by way of greeting. Rick caught what turned out to be an overripe tomato.

"Found a housing development over a ways. Big, rich people houses all with fences or lines of trees around 'em. One has what used to be a greenhouse out back," Daryl explained.

"That's good," Rick said.

Once again, Daryl's restlessness had paid off. Rick took out a small pocket knife and cut out a chunk of the juicy tomato so that he could feed it to Judith.

"Let's go," Carol agreed, and the group prepared to get moving again.

Michonne slung her sword over her shoulder and followed her family through the woods. Rick walked a little bit ahead of her, his eyes sharp for danger. She watched him thoughtfully. _Just when I think I have him figured out…_


	22. Chapter 22 - Baker's Dozen Challenge

**The Baker's Dozen Challenge**

Prompt: Give us your best one sentence stories of a variety of genre's.

**1\. Angst**

At the sound of her voice calling his name, Rick turned, lurching out of the shadows to grab Michonne's arms in a vice-like grip before growling and sinking his teeth deep into her neck.

**2\. AU**

"Hello, Officer," Michonne said innocently as she rolled down her window, putting on her most charming smile.

**3\. Crack **

Centering herself in the Force, Michonne ignited her lightsaber and the weapon hummed as she deftly slashed through battle droids, one after another, until all twenty-four lay in a smoldering heap on the forest floor.

**4\. Future Fic**

"I know, Mom. I love you," Carl said, hugging Michonne tightly.

**5\. First Time**

This was a big step and Rick was trying hard not to let his nerves get the best of him as he adjusted his tie and cufflinks one last time before walking through the door to meet Michonne's parents for the first time.

**6\. Fluff**

Rick snuggled in close behind Michonne, draping his arm over her and, as she wove her fingers through his, he felt himself relax for the first time that day.

**7\. Humor**

Michonne couldn't keep from laughing at the sight of Rick hopelessly chasing the escaped piglets through the muddy field.

**8\. Hurt / Comfort**

"We'll get through this, all of it, together," Michonne said softly, brushing Rick's curls back from his forehead as he sat on the ground, once again shell-shocked, staring at the lifeless body of his closest friend.

**9\. Romance**

Rick was well aware of Michonne's views on the whole institution, but he couldn't help it; he was a romantic at heart, so he saved up his money and bought a little diamond.

**10\. UST**

Michonne refused to back down, staring defiantly into the startling blue of Rick's eyes.

**11\. Domestic**

"Isn't that my toothpaste?" Rick raised an eyebrow, absurdly pleased that he'd finally caught Michonne red handed.

**12\. Writer's Choice / Freeform**

Michonne stood on his doorstep at two in the morning, ready to turn around and forget the whole thing, when Rick closed the space between them and, cupping her face with his hands, kissed her like he'd been waiting his whole life to taste her lips.


End file.
